Undeniable Combination
by Arinqua
Summary: ...No, I can’t think of him that way. It’s just not right. But it feels right. What am I doing?... Summer dials with her new life around Cohen. What will happen?
1. Perfect Surprise

**Hey guys! This is my first fan fic and I'm really new at this so, be gentle... lol... And please review!!!**

**Seth and Summer are not together (it's not something that can't be fixed), Ryan and Marissa though are. I changed them a little. Oh, and there is no Zach, Lindsay or Alex (I don't know them yet, cause I'm only at the beginning of The O.C. so I just left them out of my story), however Anna exists.**

****

**_Italic letters_ are for thoughts. – it's easier that way...**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything from The O.C. (unfortunately... or not. sigh)**

**Summary: ... _No, that can't be true, that mustn't be true. Afterall he's the bastard who left me. But a really cute bastard. With that puppy dog eyes and awful clothing and taste of music, which makes him so adorable. Makes him my Cohen. No, I can't think of him that way. It's just not right. But it feels right. What am I doing?... _Summer dials with her new life around Cohen. What will happen? **

**Chapter 1 – Perfect Surprise**

"I'm coming... " Seth said slowly walking towards door. It was 10 am on a Sunday morning.

_Where is everybody?_ he said to himself as he opened the door and looked at the visitor confused.

"Summer?"

"Hey Cohen!" she answered and uncomfortably looked at him. As he silently stood there not showing the slightest sign of letting her pass she decided to break the silence.

"Umm... I came to see Coop, but she's not at home and I don't really feel like going home, so..."

_Ok, this is not a good idea... What is wrong with me? I'm rambling. I never ramble. It's Cohen's job. Stop it Summer!_

And she stoped.

"And you came to see ME?" Seth couldn't believe his own words.

"No, I didn't come to see YOU. I just thought that I could use some company..."

_Again – not good. Can I just shut up?_

She continued though

"Well, will you let me in or should I just go home."

_Idon't wanna go home._

"Yeah, sure, come in." And he let her pass looking at her highly amused.

_What's up with her?_

Summer entered the living room and sat on a couch not sure of what she's doing. She's here, at Cohen's house, facing Seth who's waiting for her to say something. Man, it's really awkward, but she really doesn't have much to tell. Something's going on, she can feel it. She feels it every time she sees him, but she would never admit it. Yes, she wants him. She wants him back.

_No, that can't be true, that mustn't be true. Afterall he's the bastard who left me. But a really cute bastard. With that puppy dog eyes and awful clothing and taste of music, which makes him so adorable. Makes him my Cohen. No, I can't think of him that way. It's just not right. But it feels right. What am I doing?_

Seth looked at her for it seemed to be like ages. She was all he ever wanted. But she didn't want him. Not anymore. _But, why is she here? _

"Umm... Summer? Do you want something to drink?"

He woke her up from her "crazy" thoughts.

"Huh? No, thanks. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I mean you look..." He couldn't find the words.

"I look what?"

"You look amazing."

_Not the right words Cohen. I didn't mean to say that. Although she does look amazing. But that's not the point... _

_I look amazing? Did he just tell me that I look amazing. Oh, no, not the butterflies... not again. Damn it Cohen, right words... way to go. It's not his fault though... it's me and my stubborn little head... actually it's the heart... is it?_

She was looking at her feet barely able to speak – her, Summer Roberts, who would've tell... She just managed to say "Thanks." and went silent again. But she didn't need to speak, he was doing that for her.

"I mean... well, that wasn't what I was going to say..." she looked at him "Not that you don't look amazing... it's just I think that there's something bothering you." He finally said it. And then he looked at her.

_Why did I come? He knows me too well. He sees through me. It's too difficult to hide from him._

But she didn't want to hide. He was the only one who could see the true Summer. And she didn't mind. Untill now. Untill it wasn't about him. About the two of them.

"No, it's nothing. I'm just lonely. And Coop is probably somewhere with Chino. Can we just watch some movie or something. I don't really feel like talking. Can I just hang around here a little?"

"Of course Summer. Well, you just... you got me unprepared..." he smiled and sat next to her.

"And you need to be prepared to see me, Cohen?" she teased him.

"And what do you think?"

"I think you do."

"Oooh... that hurt."

"But you love it." _What am I saying?  
_

"Are you flirting with me?"

"I am. Am I?"

Seth laughed.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you do."

She looked at him. He was sitting really close to her wanting to hug her, but hesitated. There was something in her eyes telling him she wants it too, but pleading him not to do it. She was really strange this morning. What happened to the Summer he was in love for, like, his whole life? The taugh girl who didn't let anyone mess with her. This Summer looked so vulnerable, but still not giving up. Like she had some inner fight, fight with herself. What was going on in her little Summer-world? He wanted so bad to be part of that world again.

"Yeah, well, you know better then that. Good for you." Summer touched his knee and got up. "I think I'm gonna take a juice. Want some?" she headed to the kitchen.

Seth got up and followed her.

"No, I'm fine." He stood at the door looking at her. She really looked amazing.

"What?" Summer asked smiling and pouring her drink.

"Nothing. You always surprise me. And do you ever not look perfect?" _Why on earth __did I say that?_

"No, it's in my nature. I just cannot look un-perfect..." She grinned. _There they are... butterflies again. Cohen, I hate you, hate you, hate you..._

"My thoughts exactly." He turned around just to see the front door open.

**A/N: Ok. That's it for the beginning. I need some thoughts and support, cause as I said it's my first and I don't know what to think about it. I think I'm more confused then Seth and Summer…lol… I don't know what to do with it. I just go with the flow. Well, that can't be bad, right? Just please review!!!!!!!!! It will mean a lot!!!**


	2. Family Bonding

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything from The O.C. (unfortunately... or not. sigh)**

**Thanks for the reviews – you guys are awesome, I'm so glad you liked it!**

**Chapter 2 – Family Bonding**

"Seth, give me a hand." Sandy called opening the door. He looked at Seth and Summer who were coming from kitchen. "Oh, Summer, hi!" he said and gave a little strange look to Seth who was approaching him to take some bags from his hands. Seth had this 'What?' look on his face.

They came back to kitchen putting the stuff down.

"What did you do? Rob the store?" Seth asked with a famous grin on his face. "Where is everybody?"

Ignoring his first question Sandy replied:

"They're coming."

And as soon as he said that the front door opened again. This time it was Kirsten, Marissa and Ryan.

"We're in kitchen!" said Sandy and the three of them came in.

"Hey sweety!" said Kirsten and looked at Summer "Summer, honey, I didn't know you're coming."

"Yeah, I didn't know either." said Marissa and gave a questioning look to Summer.

"Well, it was kinda unplanned." said Summer a little bit uncomfortable "I went to your place" she looked at Marissa "...and since you wasn't there I thought that I could stop by."

Ryan looked at Seth who looked back with the same 'What?' look that he gave his dad 5 minutes ago.

"Now that you're here you'll stay for lunch, right?" Kirsten said cheerfully.

"Umm..." Summer looked at Seth.

_Why am I looking at him? Maybe he doesn't want me here. Well, it's not like I have other plans. And it will be nice to have a lunch with a normal family for change._

"Sure, thanks." She finally answered and smiled to Kirsten.

"Great!" Kirsten concluded and turned to the bags to get the stuff out.

"Why don't you go to the living room or the pool house while we finish this?" asked Sandy.

"Do you need some help?" asked Summer. She really didn't want to be with Seth.

"No, just enjoy yourself!" answered Kirsten and the four of them left the kitchen.

Sandy turned to Kirsten.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

She looked at him.

"Well, I do Mr. Cohen. And I kinda like it."

He smiled.

"Yeah, me too."

She smiled back and they kissed.

Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer came back to living room and fell on a couch. Seth turned on the TV.

"So, why didn't anybody wake me up?" he asked nonchalantly still looking at the TV and flipping the channels.

"Because you slept like a baby." Ryan grinned. It was unlike him to grin, he was usually quiet and serious. "And I think we did a good thing." He couldn't suppress another grin.

Seth didn't know what to say. He smiled to himself. _Yeah, you did a great thing. Leving me alone with Summer, making a complete fool of myself. As usual._

_What does that mean? And Coop keeps looking at me like that. Chino and her think they know everything. Ugh... I'm not into Cohen._

Marissa playfully hit Ryan.

"What? I meant, look at him, he looks so fresh. He needed a good sleep. Afterall, it's good that he stayed at home, because, well, Summer came." Ryan explained.

"Yeah, right." Marissa laughed. _Summer is way too quiet and so is Seth. And Ryan is trying to talk. Everything is upside down. Who would've tell. Summer is still into Seth. I know that, cause I know her whole my life. And Seth, well, it's clear. It has always been._

Sandy and Kirsten came in from the kitchen.

"Guys, lunch is ready. Let's eat!" announced Sandy.

"Great! I hope mum didn't cook." Seth added.

"Really funny." Said Kirsten. "You know I didn't."

They sat. Ryan across to Marissa and Summer across Seth. There was still tension in the air. Kirsten was smiling to Sandy while he was pouring drink to kids. They started eating.

"So, how's your dad Summer?" asked Sandy.

"He's fine, I guess. He went on a business trip to New York last week." Summer answered and returned to her plate.

"Say hello to him when you hear him." Sandy said and looked at Kirsten.

"Thanks Mr. Cohen." Summer smiled.

"Marissa, I heard you're planning that school charity event." Kirsten took over the conversation.

"Yeah. Well, it's gonna be nice. It's next Saturday. You have to come."

"Of course. We wouldn't miss it."

"Of course." Seth didn't resist.

"Well, it happened to be really important Seth." Summer interrupted.

"I'm sure it is." He looked at her across the table and smiled sarcastically. Everyone looked at two of them.

_Drop it! Just drop it. He's not worth it. He just enjoys teasing you, making you angry. But you can control yourself, right?_

"Well, it's not something you could possibly understand." _Oh, no, I guess you can't control yourself, Summer. Great! _

"You're right. I can't understand a bunch of self-absorbed snobs coming to a charity event just to be seen. As a matter of fact I think they're pathetic." He smiled highly amused with her angry looking back at him.

"I'm sorry for being the one telling you the truth, but guess what – you're one of them." _Calm yourself Roberts. Gee... What an effect Cohen has on you. And you're letting him!_

Seth gasped and laughed again.

"Nice one Summer. You really know how to hurt my feelings..." And pretending feeling hurt and theatrically putting his hand on his chest he grinned again.

"It's imposibble to have a serious conversation with you. Afterall Coop is organizing that charity event for, as you say, self-absorbed snobs." She answered again looking at his eyes, correction, drowning in them.

"Well, just for the record that's the only reason why I'm going." Seth mentioned glancing at Marissa and back to Summer.

"Good."

"Good."

"Good. Ok, glad we solved that... Anyone, more wine?" Sandy said. The rest of the lunch went in peace.

**A/N – This one is short, I know, so I put the next one too.**


	3. Serious Conversations

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything from The O.C. (unfortunately... or not. sigh) – I think that I'll have to change disclaimer. Eventually. It's becoming boring and I hate being boring. **

**Chapter 3 – Serious Conversations**

After lunch Sandy and Kirsten went back to kitchen and the famous four went back to the living room, back on the couch. Marissa and Ryan started making out, looking at each other from time to time and glancing at the other two. Summer and Seth were watching TV and glancing at each other from time to time, checking out the other one.

Summer looked at Ryan and Marissa making out again.

_Ok, this is really ugh… and in front of me and Cohen._

"Ewww… get a room." _OMG… Am I being jealous? No, no, of course not. Why should I be. Not that I want to make out right now. Here. With Cohen. Ewww… I don't. That's right. Righhhhhht… _

Ryan smiled and looked at her.

"I could say the same thing." He just said still smiling.

Seth looked at Ryan unbelievingly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Summer asked a little bit annoyed. _Does he like read my freakin mind? Am I that obvious?What are you talking about Sum? You don't like Cohen, remember? You don't want to be with him. You don't want to make out with him, to have sex with him, to hold him. You don't. Right?_

"Oh, nothing…"

"Sum I need to talk to you." Marissa suddenly said. Summer looked at her. "Now." She turned to Seth. "Seth can we go to your room, please?"

"Sure." He answered and looked at Ryan.

"Thanks." Marissa and Summer got up and went out of the room.

"What was that about?" Seth asked.

"Oh, I think I know." Ryan answered and looked at Seth once again.

"You do?" Seth was pretending that he didn't care, but, being Seth, he was actually dying to know. More like to hear his thoughts being confirmed.

"Yeah. And you do too." Seth still looked like he had no idea and didn't really paying attention, but Ryan wasn't a fool. "Dude, don't give me that. You know it's about Summer and you."

"What about Summer and me?"

"Nothing. Just the fact that you're over her and she's over you, right?"

"She is over me?" Seth asked frowning.

"Well, that's what you said last time I was talking to you and that's exactly the same thing that she's been telling to Marissa for like ages now, but you know what? We're just not buying it."

"Yeah, well, she doesn't want me." Seth looked down at his hands.

"You think?"

"You don't?"

"I'm listening." Summer said watching Marissa closing the door of Seth's room.

"No, you're not. I am."

Summer went to Seth's bed and sat on it. She took Captain Oats and started talking to him.

"Hey Captain Oats. We haven't seen each other for a long time. What's up?" then she looked at Marissa."What do you mean?"

"Seth and you. What's going on?"

_Coop knows, of couse. And Chino too. Who am I fooling?_

"Nothing. I just came to see you and you weren't at home…" she still held Captain Oats looking at him sadly.

"And you decided to come to see Seth. Yeah, right. I'm not buying it. Ryan's not buying it. Actually noone in Newport buys it. Well, except Seth, I guess. You can't deny it. It's so obvious." Marissa smiled.

"What's obvious?"

"You and Seth, you know, the undeniable combination."

"Yeah right." Summer laughed.

"Why don't you admit it?"

"Because I don't want to get hurt again!" Summer yelled and started crying. "I'm an idiot. Crying over Cohen. It's just so-so-so typical." And she cried even harder.

"Hey, hey..." Marissa sat next to her and hugged her. "Why are you crying? That's, that's great."

"Of course it's great. I'm Cohenicted. That's just great!" she smirked.

"Cohenicted?"

"You know, Cohen-addicted, Cohenicted." Summer laughed through tears.

"Oh, I get it now." Marissa laughed as well. "You made that up just now?"

"Aha… Oh, Coop. What am I going to do?" she looked at her best friend.

"Make up with Seth."

Summer got up leaving Captain Oats on the bed.

"No! I'm not doing that. He's bastard who left me and didn't care how I was feeling while he was on his "Summer Breeze." Well, that's the only Summer he has. Now and forever. Unless he finds some stupid girl who's name is also Summer. Boy, she'll be lucky. She'll have Seth Cohen, the whole geeky-emo-cute-hot-great-sex-eww package. Oh, Coop I don't want him to find another Summer."

"I know you don't."

"Yeah, I want to see him suffer and end up alone, that's what I want."

"Summer…"

"Don't Summer me. He destroyed everything we had last year. He left me a fuckin note!!! He just doesn't deserve me. I'm not going through that shit again!"

"But you love him."

"Yeah, well, that's not something that can't be solved." _I'm not so sure though. _She sighed. "Are we finished Coop?"

"Yeah." Marissa looked down at her feet, knowing that she shouldn't talk about it anymore and being slightly afraid that she even made things worse for Seth. She got up.

"Great. How do I look? My make-up must be a mess."

"Well, a little. But you look beautiful."

"Thanks Coop. Go to the guys. I'm going to the bathroom and I'll be back in a sec."

And she went to the bathroom and looked at the mirror.

"Sum you look like shit. And all because of Cohen." She whispered to her reflection and started fixing her make-up.

Marissa came into the living room. Seth and Ryan looked bored. She sat between them.

"Hey!" she kissed Ryan.

"Where's Summer?" Seth asked.

"She had to go to the bathroom."

"What were you two talking about?" Ryan asked smiling.

"Oh, you know, girl stuff…" Marissa said and looked at Seth, who looked back with a small smile on his face.

"Oh... ok." was all he said before Summer entered the room.

"Sandy, do you think it's a good idea leaving kids alone for a weekend?"

"Of course it is. They'll have fun and we'll get some rest."

"At your mother's house? I doubt it." Kirsten laughed.

"Oh, don't be such a pessimist. You know you're gonna love it New York."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Not to mention that by the time we come back Seth won't be that alone. Well, hopefully. I mean he IS a Cohen."

"You think?" Sandy nodded hugging her. "I hope you're right."

Summer, Marissa, Ryan and Seth were in kitchen now, drinking lemonade and laughing at Marissa's clumsiness.

"Enough! I know I'm not capable of pouring lemonade without spilling it around…" she managed to say between two laughing attacks.

"Yeah, honey. We knew that you're clumsy, but this was…" Ryan wasn't able to finish.

"Hilarious." Seth did it for him.

"Yeah Coop! You're officially the Clumsiness Queen." Summer added.

"Why, thank you very much, Sum. That was the long expected title and I finally got it. Thanks."

"My Queen!" Ryan came to her and kissed her.

"Awwww… you guys are making me sick…" Seth said and looked away, but his eyes stoped on Summer and he was pretty surprised to see her staring at him. He was about to ask her "What?" but Sandy and Kirsten came in.

"Hey, guys, we wanted to talk to you." said Sandy as they all looked at them.

"Yeah. We're going to New York in two weeks, for a weekend, so you'll be on your own for like 3 days or so." Kirsten told them.

"You're going to see Nana?" asked Seth.

"Yes, we're gonna see her and have some rest from work and, well, you guys." Sandy smiled.

"Sandy!" Kirsten laughed and playfully hit him.

"Have some rest? With Nana?" Seth couldn't help but laugh at that statement.

"Ok, that's enough, thank you, son." Sandy said and Kirsten added. "Oh, and we wanted to invite Marissa and Summer to stay here while we're away, to look after our little boys."

"Little boys, mum, really…" Seth said embarrassed, but Summer quickly said : "No, Mrs. Cohen. I really don't think it's a good idea."

"You're afraid to stay alone with me?" Seth looked at her.

"Well, you won't be alone…" Kirsten started, but Summer was starting her fight with Seth. Again.

"I'm not afraid of you, Cohen. Don't flatter yourself…"

"True. You're not afraid of me. You're afraid of yourself. Cause you won't be able to control yourself around me."

_He's right. But he's not gonna win this time._

"Ok. I'm staying! But just to show you who can't control himself around who."

Seth gasped clearly happy.

"Great! It's all settled then." Sandy said happily and him and Kirsten left the kitchen.

Ryan and Marissa started kissing again and Summer and Seth looked at each other and quickly looked away. Summer still didn't realize that Seth DID win. Again.

**A/N – Hope you liked it. Review!!!**


	4. Dreams Come True

**Disclaimer : The O.C. is not mine. I repeat. The O.C. is NOT mine.**

**Thanks everyone for the great reviews... you guys are the best! I hope you'll like this chapter. I didn't have time these days to write some more, but hopefully I'll do it tonight or tommorow. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 – Dreams Come True**

"Summer..." he murtered between kisses, while her hands played with his curly hair. She moaned as Seth's hands were exploring her entire body and parted their lips just to start kissing his neck.

_This can't be happening. Oh my God... She's just... perfect..._

She stopped. _Did she hear me? But I didn't say that out loud. Or did I?_

He didn't, but she looked at him with some sort of sadness in her eyes. Seth looked back at her and felt it. He understood. She was afraid.

Seth opened his eyes. He turned in his bed and now he was on his right side, staring at Captain Oats. _It was just a dream... But it seemed so real. Summer, you're haunting me._

Harbor High. Ryan and Seth were having lunch.

"So, where's Marissa." Asked Seth taking a sip of Mountain Dew.

"I don't know. We were supposed to meet here. But I think that Dr. Kim wanted to talk to her about that charity thing."

"That's on Saturday, right?"

"Yeah." Ryan answered and looked at him. Seth was playing with his food. "Is there something bothering you?"

"Ummm... not really."

Ryan waited patiently.

"Actually, umm, I had this strange dream." He looked at Ryan slightly embarrassed. Ryan gave him one of his 'and' looks, so he continued "I was with Summer, you know... and we were making out and when I thought how everything is perfect she suddenly stopped and looked at me. And she was, kinda, sad. Well, not sad, more like afraid." He almost whispered the last word and went quiet.

"And?"

"And I woke up." Seth slightly smiled, but it was a sad smile.

"Well, I wouldn't say it was a strange dream, Seth. I mean, you think about her all the time and you have, let's say, a complicated history. And it was just a dream. I don't understand why is it bothering you so much."

"Because it hurts." Seth whispered again.

Ryan looked at him slightly surprised and clearly concerned. He knew that it hurts Seth, he just didn't expect from him to admit it. He didn't know what to say. Marissa and Summer were approaching them, so he decided to drop it. He smiled to the girls.

"Hey." He said as Seth turned around to look at them and smiled.

"Hey guys." Said Marissa, took a seet next to Ryan and kissed him. "Sorry we're late, I had to talk to Dr. Kim."

"I figured." Simply answered Ryan and turned back to his meal.

"How was your day?" Seth asked looking at Summer.

"Same as always. Which means – boring." She answered with a slight annoyance in her voice.

"Is that all? Give me more Sum." He looked at her and she couldn't put her mask on – a smile formed on her face. _Puppy dog eyes again, nice Cohen, really nice..._

"Guys did you see that?"

Ryan and Marissa looked confused and Summer turned around and asked "What?"

"There is a smile on Summer's face. An actual smile. And I thought that I couldn't make her smile anymore. Cohen strikes again! Yesssssss!!!"

"Oh shut up!" Summer blushed.

Seth opened his mouth in disbelief

"Is that a blush?" she turned her head to look at Marissa. "Oh, yes, it was a blush. I didn't know I could do that either. Oooh, Summerrrr... do you want to share something with us?"

"Like what?" she glared at him.

"Like... some hidden feelings or feelings that are not hidden, but you wanna hide them... you know, stuff like that..."

"In your dreams Cohen!" she smirked.

"Now THAT is true." Ryan grinned. Seth shot him with his look and it wasn't something Seth was capable of. But it worked.

"What do you mean?" Marissa asked smiling.

"Nothing. It's just something between Seth and me." Ryan added and return to his meal once again.

Summer and Marissa looked at each other and shrugged.

"I have to go to my class." Seth said and got up picking up his stuff.

"Yeah, me too. We have a class together, remember?" Marissa got up as well. "See ya guys later, ok?"

"Sure." Ryan and Summer answered and Seth and Marissa left.

"Are you ok?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Summer tried to sound cheerful.

"Well, Seth was... Seth." He didn't know how else to put it. "He still cares about you, you know?"

"I still care about him too." She was too cheerful "That's what friends do. Care about each other."

"I meant..."

"I know what you meant Chino." She looked really sad now and Ryan was really surprised with sudden change. "And like I said I still care about him too." She picked up her stuff and went to her class.

Ryan was shocked.

Marissa was walking next to Seth and thinking of him and Summer. Something bothered her, though.

"Seth, what was that with Ryan?"

"Huh?" Seth was busy with his own thoughts and he didn't understand her question. "What?"

"Well, Sum said 'In your dreams' to you and Ryan was like 'that's true'. I didn't get that."

"That... Ummm... Well... It was nothing, really."

Marissa gave him a look. One of her famous Spill-it-out looks.

"Ok. But you can't say a word about this to anyone!!!"

"Well, Ryan knows."

He stoped making her stop as well and looked at her.

"Ok, ok. I promise."

He looked like it wasn't enough.

"I promise on... on Princess Sparkles."

"Princess Sparkles is Summer's horse, not yours."

"Well, yeah, but I'm like a sister to Sum and we share some things and I feel like I own a part of Princess Sparkles as well. We kinda have the same status – we both are Summers best friends."

Seth laughed.

"You realize that you've just said that you're like a plastic horse to Summer?"

Marissa laughed as well.

"But her best friend plastic horse. Ok, this conversation becomes really weird."

"And you didn't hear the best part yet."

"Just say what's on your mind Seth."

"Ok. Here we go. I had this dream last night."

"Oh... I don't wanna hear it." She continued walking and now he was running after her.

"Oh no, Marissa, it wasn't one of THOSE dreams."

She stopped and looked at him again. He continued.

"Well, at least not all of it." She raised an eyebrow. "It started like that. We were making out."

"We? We as you and Summer?"

"Duh..."

"Ok, ok. Just wanted to make that clear."

He looked at her and she smiled.

"Can I continue now?"

She nodded but when he took a breath she interrupted.

"Just no sexy details. Ok? God, eww..."

"Thanks for that. By the way it wasn't that gross..." he smiled dreamily.

"Seth! Enough... yuck."

"Well, to me it wasn't."

She shot him a look.

"Back to the story, please."

"And as I was really happy thinking about how perfect she was..." Marissa looked at him amazed. He truly was madly in love with Summer. "... she stopped kissing me and looked at me. And it was a sad and afraid look at the same time. And that was it." Marissa didn't say a word. "Marissa?"

"Well, I guess you do dream about Summer." She giggled and walked away leaving Seth totall confused. Suddenly she turned around and added. "And Seth - dreams sometimes become true."

**A/N - I know that you all want to see Summer and Seth back together as soon as possible, but I'm taking it slow, so... patience... I like to torture my readers a little... hehehe... No, I'm not that evil - you'll see that soon. I'm not really good at these author's notes, so I'm gonna shut up now and let you tell me what you think!!! Please review!!! It always means a lot. And keep reading.**


	5. Hidden Feelings

**Hey guys!!! Thanx for the reviews, you're the best! Caroliscool – Seth, Sum, Ryan and Marissa are gonna stay together in about 2 chapters. In fanfic time it's a week from this chapter. **

**Disclaimer : The O.C. is not mine. I repeat. The O.C. is NOT mine.**

**Chapter 5 – Hidden Feelings**

Saturday came. Cohens were busy – they had to get ready for the charity event. Male part of the family hated these kind of events, but when you're part of Orange County you just have to attend them. And Cohens had this particular reason for it, since Kirsten was the daughter of the most powerful man in Newport. Sandy got used to their society obligations and Ryan wanted to go just because Marissa was the head of the whole organization, but Seth couldn't accept it. As soon as he opened his eyes he started complaining. He was really annoying this morning and his family couldn't understand what is wrong with him. They've been on so many events like this before, but today he just couldn't stop talking about what's waiting for them tonight. And his comments weren't even sarcastic or funny. He looked like he's angry because they have to go.

Later that afternoon Ryan finally asked him

"Dude, why don't you just stay at home."

Seth glared at him like he was crazy.

"No, I'm going."

"You're acting really strange, you know."

"I just don't see the point of it, that's all. But I'll go."

"Ok then, but can't you just stop being so annoying. You started complaining when you woke up. And I'm sorry, but I think that your Cohen edge doesn't work well today. You kinda lost it. Your sense of humour, I mean."

"I know what you mean." Seth answered clearly annoyed and turned around.

"Seth, don't be like that. What's wrong with you? I hardly recognize you. And you don't even talk anymore, I'm doing all the talk and that's just... weird." Ryan finished.

"Sorry. I don't feel like talking right now. I have to go get dressed, we should be going soon."

And he left to leaving Ryan confused once again. As soon as he entered his room he jumped on his bed and took Captain Oats looking at him.

"Captain Oats... what should I do? We're going to this stupid event and as much as I hate it I can't not go, cause Summer will be there. And I want to see her and I don't at the same time. I act like an idiot around her and I know that Ryan is right – I'm losing my edge and that's just like I'm losing myself. I mean – that's who I am – Seth Cohen, geek-emo kid with a great sense of sarcasm. Then again when I lost Summer I lost a part of myself too. And it was a huge part. And I know that she doesn't want me back, but I guess that I'll have to try to make up with her, cause I really can't stand it anymore. The life without her doesn't make much sense."

Seth sighed and looked back to Captain Oats. He smiled weakly.

"Oh, well, it was nice talking to you..." he added and put him down, standing up and starting to get dressed.

The party was already heating when they arrived. Marissa greated them.

"Hi. I'm so glad you came."

"Well, we wouldn't miss it." Kirsten answered.

They joined the crowd and Seth and Ryan went away from Sandy and Kirsten, who moved to say hello to Caleb and Julie. Ryan was looking at Marissa who was talking to some girl at the moment and Seth was just looking around.

"Looking for someone?" Ryan asked as he turned to him.

"No." Seth answered simply.

"Ok, let's put it this way – looking for Summer?"

Seth looked back at him.

"No."

"Whatever." Ryan decided to drop it. _God, he's in such a lovely mood... Wait. Have I just thought something sarcastic? I'm spending too much time with Seth... _"Seth, you wouldn't mind if I..." he pointed towards Marissa.

"Go ahead." Seth said and as Ryan turned and went to Marissa he continued looking around.

_Where is she? I'm sure that she wouldn't miss something like this._ He smiled. _Of course not, she's a true Newport Princess, these events are like air to her – she can't live without them. _And then he spotted her.

Summer was across the room and she looked stunning. She was looking at the crowd as well and seemed to be a little bit tensed.

_Did he come? I can't believe I'm still doing it. I'm still thinking about Cohen and now I'm waiting for him to show up and I just can't control it anymore. And I can't stand myself being so weak. I can't resist him. Maybe I should just give up and admit it._ She suddenly felt scared. _Admit what Summer? That you love him?... Love? Is that it? But it can't be, he left me. _She started to feel anger rising inside her._ He didn't care about me at all. He just thought that he cares, but as soon as Ryan left he left too, not thinking about me, leaving me all alone... What guy that cares about his girlfriend does that? And what girl can forget him and forgive him, that-that-that asshole? The girl in love... Oh no... I am in love. I'm falling into Cohen. _And with that thought she looked straight across the room. And there he was. Staring back at her. _Butterflies ... look away, just look away. But I can't. I won't. Oh, yes, you will, Sum. What is wrong with you? I'm in love._ She glanced away.

_She's so beautiful. And she's looking at me. I must be looking really dumb right now. You're staring Cohen. What is she thinking? And she keeps looking at me. Confidence Cohen. Yeah, Anna was the one who kept telling me that. She was great... I'm thinking of Anna while Summer is looking at me. What is wrong with me? So, confidence. I got it. It'll be ok. Be a man Seth. You can do it!_

And he took a deep breath and slowly walked to her. She was turned so he was slightly behind her, but she felt him. _Just be cool Sum. You can do it. It's just Cohen. And he's right behind you at this very moment. Just don't panic..._

"Hey Summer." He softly said and she turned back.

"Cohen." She tried to sound normal.

"As you can see I came."

"Yeah. Good for you."

"Oh, you've been waiting for me?"

"Oh, please." She turned around again to get her drink off the table.

He came really close and she could feel his warm breath on her ear. _Cohen..._

"I know you have." He whispered and walked away. He headed to the door of the other room and turned around to look if she's been looking. She was. He smiled weakly and disappeared behind the door.

_Summer, stay here and calm yourself. Don't pay attention. And certainly don't follow Cohen. What does he think? That I'll just jump and go after him because he said so? He's an idiot who ruined my summer and broke my heart. He can't expect that from me, he doesn't have right to expect that. But he'll see. _

She put down her drink and went towards those door.

"Cohen..." she said as she entered.

The room was empty, the only person inside was Seth. He was turned from her and when she entered he turned around to face her.

"I knew that you wouldn't resist." He grinned.

"You're an idiot Cohen." She was trying to hide her smile. "I only came to say what I think of you."

"And what do you think of me?" He said softly still smiling.

_Come on Summer. He looks so adorable... Ignore him. Don't look at him. _She broke the eye contact for a moment, but then she looked back as she began to talk.

"I think that you're a self-absorbed jerk who dared to think that I'll come here after all the things that happened."

"Well, I was right."

_That smile..._

"I also think that you didn't care about me at all. You just wanted to push us all out of your little precious world, since Ryan left and noone was like him. Your best friend, your big brother left you and you just left too. That was fuckin awesome Seth. It really was." She felt her tears in the corners of her eyes. _Don't cry Summer, he's not woth it._

Seth came closer to her as she was speaking. _I didn't know that she feels like this. Well, I knew, but I didn't know that it was this bad. I'm an idiot, I know that without her telling me. But I still love her. Doesn't that count?_ He tried to hug her, but she pulled away.

"Don't touch me Seth. You don't have that right. You lost it when you replaced me with your "Summer Breeze"."

He didn't know what to say.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. God knows I loved you my whole life..."

"Don't give me that." Summer didn't let him to finish "You was just a little boy who liked a cute girl. You didn't know me. You didn't know what love is. You still don't."

"Oh, and you do?" He practically yelled. She was silent and he continued. "Why don't you just admit it. You still care about me. Why do you hide it?"

"Have you been listening at all?" She tried to look angry, but her voice didn't listen. She sounded hurt, discovered, vulnerable.

"Of course. And every little part of your speech confirms it." He said in a low voice and moved even closer to her. She could feel his breath, smell him. She didn't move.

_I missed this... I missed you Cohen..._

"Summer..." He whispered and leaned to kiss her. Slowly at first, but then with more intensity and she responded, she kissed him back. He pulled his arms around her and she played with his curly hair. He felt his heart jumping a little and he deepened the kiss.

_I love you Sum. I missed you so much. I realize that now._

_This is right. I needed this. Me and Cohen – we're one. Wait! Cohen?_

She pulled back and shot him a look.

"This is not right."

"Sum... of course it is. You kissed me back. You want me."

"No, I don't. Don't you ever kiss me again. You can't change what happened. And you can't change me. And I'm not gonna forget or forgive you. So, just get away from me." Her tears were pouring out now and she turned around. _I can't look at him anymore. How can I be so weak and stupid to let him do this to me?_

"Ok. I'll do it. I won't bother you anymore. Just please, stop crying. It hurts." He responded.

"It hurts? Seth, you don't know how it hurt... so don't tell me. I hate you for that." She glared at him and ran out of the room.

Seth looked at the door. He was crushed.

**A/N – I know it was a little pathetic (for my taste at least) in the end, but I felt like it. It's still early for them to get back together. I hope you liked it. Review and keep reading please!!!!!!!!**


	6. Touching Tears

**Hello everybody!!! It took me long to update and I'm sorry for that. I hope you'll like it. Someone asked about Zach, Lindsay, Alex and DJ. They don't exist in this fanfic, because I don't know them yet and I didn't want to write about people I don't know anything about. Thanks for all the reviews!!!!! You're great!!!**

**Disclaimer : It would be awesome to own The O.C. I can only imagine. So, ask Josh Schwartz – he's the creator of The O.C.**

**Chapter 6 – Touching Tears**

Ryan and Seth entered Harbor High. Not talking. For change. Ryan was thinking of what Seth had just told him and Seth was quiet, which became normal these days. As much as he didn't like him talking about Summer all the time, Ryan had to admit that he kinda missed it. He missed the old Seth.

"Man, what are you going to do?" Ryan asked looking to Seth, who just sighed in return and then spoked:

"I don't know. I guess I'll leave her alone."

Ryan gave him a sympathetic look and quickly said:

"I'm sure it'll pass soon. Summer and you will be friends again. You'll see."

Seth smiled weakly.

"Ryan, we've never been friends. You know that we're not capable of being friends. There's too much things standing between us, stoping us being friends... and the worst thing is that I'm making the whole thing worse then it really is. The gap between us is getting bigger every time I see her."

Ryan wanted to say something but couldn't think of anything that would sound like a reasonable answer to that. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Marissa approaching.

"Hey!" she said and guys replied. Marissa gave Seth the same sympathetic look as Ryan gave him a minute ago. As Seth didn't look back she glared at Ryan who just mouthed 'It's really bad this time.' And she mouthed 'I know.' back and continued walking.

"So, Seth, did you hear from Anna lately?" Marissa asked hoping that would make Seth forget about Summer even if just for a second.

"Yeah, she called last week. She's fine, she asked about you." Seth smiled and Ryan was happy to see him smile for the first time in last 3 days. "Oh, and she said she'll be visiting soon."

"Oh, that's great. I would love to see her." Marissa said and before entering her classroom with Ryan she added "See you later."

Ryan waved and Seth nodded returning to enter his classroom. Summer was already there and he tried not to look at her. It was hard, but he managed. He sat in front of her, just because he didn't want to look at her during the class. He knew that would be too hard.

_He didn't even say hello to me. And he's right in front of me. But I'm not gonna look at him. I hate him. Yeah, of course I do. Stupid Cohen. _Summer looked at the window. _That's better. The view is better now. What am I thinking? Of course it's not. _She glanced back at Cohen. _Ewww... don't look at him... even if you're looking at him be cool with it... calm yourself. It's just stupid Cohen who doesn't deserve you. Those feelings that you still have will pass. Just be smooth. _She took a deep breath. _Oh, no... that smell... it's so Coheny... he's so close... too close... I can touch him, just a little move and I'm there... a little move of my hand and I'll sense his wonderful curls..._ Her hand was on her way. And she was slightly trembling. She looked at it amazed not able to move nor further nor back. _What am I doing?_

And then Seth turned looking down, like he's searching for something. But he stopped and looked up. He looked at Summer's hand and then gave Summer a confused look. She finally put her shaking hand on desk blushing and looked at her book. He turned back.

_Shit... shit, shit, shit, shit... I'm an idiot. And he turned in the worst possible moment. Why did he have to turn anyway? Oh, crap! Like it's not hard enough looking at him..._ She felt tears in the corner of her eyes and she could only pray that they'll stay there. The last thing she needed was crying over Cohen. Again.

_What was that? Am I crazy or did she just tried to touch me? God, I want to look at her. I want to look at her so bad... I can't stand it anymore... I'm gonna do it. Don't Seth! Don't. Every time you look at her, talk to her you just make the things worse. But it can't be worse then it already is. Right? Just turn around. Once again. You have nothing to lose. Just do it. Yeah, the last time I said that to myself I ended up with her hating me. Exactly – she already hates you. What can be worse then that?_

Again, Seth turned around and looked straight at Summer's eyes. He was surprised to see tears threatening to race down her beautiful face. She looked like she's having a hard time keeping them there.

"Ummm... did you just tried to touch me?" he asked.

"Wha... I did... NOT!" she practically yelled the last word blinking - the tears were dangerously on the edge. The rest of the class turned around to look at them. And as it was always the case when all the attention was turned to her – she blushed.

"Miss Roberts is there something you want to share with us?" teacher asked looking at her strangely.

"No, I'm just not feeling too well, I said I'm hot. I think I have a fever or something. Can I be excused?"

"Of course."

She smiled slightly and hurried to get out of the classroom. She entered the bathroom and looked at the mirror finally letting the tears out. A slight wave of relief went through her body and she sighed.

"That was close. But he saw me. And he understood."

Seth turned around in his chair and looked blankly at his book.

_I made her cry. That's all I'm capable of. Making her feel miserable. I'm such an idiot!!! She has all right to hate me. But she tried to touch me. She did. Maybe she would if I hadn't turned around. That was really a perfect timing Cohen. But it means something. You don't have right to hope. I know... I don't, but I am. I know I can't look at her, talk to her, touch her, cause I'm hurting her, but still, I can't give up. I can not not hoping. Not yet._

Summer returned. Her eyes were a little bit red and she was staring at floor, but she looked kinda calm.

"Are you ok Miss Roberts?" the teacher asked.

"Yes, thank you. I'm feeling much better now." She replied and remained quiet till the end of the class. When the bell rang she quickly took her stuff and ran out of the classroom leaving Seth, looking at her disappear behind the door.

**A/N – Sorry, it's a little short. I thought of making one long chapter, but then I decided to divide it to 2 chapters. I'll write the other one soon, don't worry. Just tell me what you think!!! Thanks again and keep reading!!!**


	7. Friends

**Disclaimer : It would be awesome to own The O.C. I can only imagine. So, ask Josh Schwartz – he's the creator of The O.C.**

**Chapter 7 – Friends?**

_Thank God he didn't came after me. Oh... there's Marissa._

Marissa walked to Summer's table and sat down saying hello to her.

"Hey Coop. How was your day?"

"Oh, you know, nothing special. Your?"

Summer shrugged and started.

"Ok, I guess. Well, at least until my last class." She said not being quite sure of telling Marissa what happened or not. Noticing she hesitates Marissa asked impatiently:

"Why? What happened?"

Summer sighed and continued.

"I had a class with Seth. He was sitting in front of me and I-I-I..." she stoped and then slowly whispered "I tried to touch him." She sighed.

"You what?" Marissa was shocked. "And?"

"Well, my hand froze in the air and right at that moment Seth turned around. He just looked at me and turned back."

"Wow..."

"Yeah, but that's not all. He turned again and actually asked me if I tried to touch him. And I was all teary. It was awful..."

"But what did you said to him?"

"I said I didn't. Although it sounded more like I did pause not. And by the time word not was out there I was yelling."

"Smooth Sum, really smooth..."

"I know..." she said and buried her head in her hands. "What am I gonna do?"

"Well, I think you should talk to Seth. Really talk. Not yell or insult or cry. Although the last one won't be easy. Or the other two."

Summer glared to her.

"Are you trying to make me feel better?"

"I'm just saying that you'll work that out. Who knows, maybe you'll even become friends."

"Coop, who are you kidding? We're so not capable of it."

"Right."

"But then again... I could talk to him. I guess..." she looked back at her food and sighed "This is gonna be tough."

Seth open the door and looked at petite brunette who used to be his girlfriend. The key word is USED. Sadly...

"Summer? Hi." He stared at her surprised.

Summer nodded, walked into his room and sat awkwardly on his bed.

"Wh-wha-what are you doing here?" he managed to say sitting next to her.

"Well, I thought we should talk." Summer said taking Captain Oats and looking back at him.

"I'm listening."

She took a deep breath and started looking away.

"I'm really sorry for all the things I said the other night. I know I hurt you then and I just didn't mean to. I don't want to hurt you, I know how it looks like... being hurt." She stopped feeling her tears coming again and looked at Seth. She couldn't read his face, he didn't look like the old Seth. And that scared her. She was scared by the fact that he changed and she didn't know him. Not really. Not anymore. He spoke.

"I know, it's all my fault. And I've been thinking. A lot. And I came to conclusion that you have every right to hate me, so..."

"I don't hate you." She said in a small voice.

"You don't? Well, I kinda thought that you don't..." Summer raised her eyebrows. "Or maybe it was more like a hope... Anyway I think it's the best that I just leave you alone. I mean, every time I'm around you cry and maybe I'm selfish, but I can't stand seeing you cry and I just don't want to cause you pain." He finished and looked away.

She let those few tears scroll down her face and he pointed.

"See!"

Summer laughed.

"Don't pay attention to those. You didn't make me cry this time. I mean, you did, but it wasn't bad. You didn't hurt me. Today..."

"Ha ha... very funny." He laughed himself, but soon went silent again.

"And I don't think you should stay away from me. I mean, we could be friends. Right?" she said unsure if that's good thing to say. She also wasn't sure if they could do it, not to mention if they want to. She looked at him trying to see what's on his mind again and this time she read disbelief mixed with doubt.

"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded. "Well, we could try..."

"Great!" she said over enthusiastically and got up. "Umm... I should go, I have to go to see Coop."

Seth got up as well looking at Captain Oats in her hands.

"Umm... Sum, are you taking Captain Oats with you? I mean, it wouldn't be bad , considering that Princess Sparkle has been waiting for him for more then 3 months... unlike someone."

"You don't know what Princess Sparkle's been doing for that 3 months. And I certainly don't want to take Captain Oats to Coop's place, he wouldn't like our conversation." She handed him Captain Oats.

"Oh, I'm sure he would." He looked at Captain Oats. "What did you say? Yes, he would definitely love to listen to that conversation."

"Seth Cohen, you want to spy on me and Coop. That's so not clever of you..." she laughed and punched him playfully. He made a ouch-that-hurt face and laughed as well and they went downstairs together. Kirsten was in the kitchen.

"I'll just say hello." Summer said to Seth and they entered the kitchen.

"Hi Mrs. Cohen."

"Oh, hi Summer? How are you?"

"Fine thanks. You?"

"Ok, preoccupied, but ok. You want something to eat? Juice, coffee?"

"Coffee would be great, thanks."

"I thought you're going to Marissa's." Seth said smiling.

"Well, I am, but I can talk to your mum a little bit, can I?" she smiled back.

"Talk about what?"

"Oh, you know, fashion, cooking..." Kirsten started.

Seth laughed.

"So, you're giving cooking advice to my mum Summer?"

"Very funny... guys..." Kirsten continued.

"Yeah?" Seth raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah." Summer answered blushing and looking at Kirsten.

"So, Summer, we'll see you on Friday then?" Kirsten asked handing Summer her coffee.

"Why? What's on Friday?" she looked at Seth who looked like he suddenly realized something.

"Well, Sandy and I are going to New York. You didn't forget, did you?" Kirsten answered smiling.

"Oh, right... Umm... I really don't know if I should come Mrs Cohen..."

"Please call me Kirsten." Seth looked at her in disbelief. "And you must come! Marissa will come too. And I really need someone to look after Seth." She smiled and Summer giggled slightly while Seth rolled his eyes at his mother and said:

"Mum, you need someone to look after me? What am I – 5?"

"I must agree with that one, you really need someone to look after you." Summer laughed.

"Yes, we don't want any stripers..." Kirsten nodded with a smile.

"Or girls..." Summer added still giggling.

"Well, as long as it's you..." Seth answered and realizing what he just said added quickly "I wasn't thinking that way."

"What way?" Summer asked innocently.

"Right." He smiled.

Sandy entered the kitchen.

"Hey." He kissed Kirsten and patted Seth on the shoulder. "Hi Summer."

"Hello Mr Cohen."

"What were you talking about?"

"Our weekend." Kirsten smiled.

"Oh, yes... Can't wait..." Sandy said and, taking his cup of coffee, added smiling "So, Summer, you're babysitting Seth?"

"Dad... so not funny..." Seth shook his head in disapproval, but Summer said:

"Of course."

"Great. We don't want any..."

"Stripers or girls. We got it!" Seth cut him off annoyed.

"Right. I should be going. See you on Friday." She smiled to Sandy and Kirsten getting up.

"See ya!" Sandy and Kirsten waved her and Seth followed her to the front door.

"So, see ya at school Summer." He said opening the door for her.

"Yeah, see ya on Friday." She answered smiling as she walked out of the house.

**A/N – Thanx for the wonderful reviews! I had some problems with my computer, so I couldn't post this chapter earlier, although I wrote it a couple of days ago. I hope you liked it. Keep reading! And of course, review!**


	8. Sexual Being

**Disclaimer : It would be awesome to own The O.C. I can only imagine. So, ask Josh Schwartz – he's the creator of The O.C.**

**Chapter 8 – Sexual Being **

"So, she's coming afterall?" asked Marissa smiling.

"Yeah, she'd be here any minute." Ryan answered looking back at not so relaxed Seth.

"The door!" Kirsten yelled from kitchen. Seth jumped and went to open it leaving Ryan and Marissa who gave each other 'the' look.

"Hey!" said Seth opening the door and looked at Summer who was caring a large bag. "Sum, I didn't know you're moving in. Not that I'm not pleased..." he continued moving to let her pass.

"Hey." Summer simply answered putting her bag down and entered the living room smiling to Marissa and Ryan. She sat near Marissa kissing her and nodded to Ryan turning to Seth again. "Your folks are ready?"

"My f... who talks like that?" he gave her a puzzled look, but since she raised her eyebrows he hurried to answer her question. "Yeah, they're almost finished. Why, Summer, do I sense your impatient desire of staying alone with me?"

She laughed.

"You jerk... continue dreaming..."

"You're always in my dreams." He answered dreamily.

"I know I am." She teased and looked at Marissa and Ryan. They looked at her with an stop-pretending-we-know-you-want-it look and she just replied with a what-no-no-no look, so they smiled and looked back at each other.

"Guys we're going to the pool-house. If you need something don't call us." Ryan said standing up and taking Marissa's hand.

"Not that you'll need anything, right?" Marissa smiled as she followed her boyfriend and they went out.

"What a funny couple... hahaha..." Seth said in his famous sarcastic style and Summer chuckled a little standing up herself.

"Where are you going?" Seth asked.

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving you, I mean I can't, I'm babysitting you, remember?" he rolled his eyes and she continued "I'm going to kitchen. You need something?"

"I need you... to... ummm... you know what? I'm coming with you. I mean it is my house and you're a guest and..."

"Cohen I think we moved from my guest status a long time ago. Besides, you're rambling and that's never good..."

"It's part of my charm. And you're rambling too."

"I'm not. You don't even know what it means."

"Yes, I do, it's one of Seth Cohen's most famous skills. I invented it."

Summer laughed.

"Yeah, talking about yourself in third person is one of your famous skills too. Self-absorbed Cohen."

"It's who I am. That and my jew-fro and comic books and emo music and of course, my irresistible sexy body."

Summer was laughing so hard now and he blushed a little.

"What? It's true. You said it yourself."

"Yeah, right. I did not."

"You mean you did pause not." Seth laughed now and Summer went serious. "Sorry Sum, but you did, maybe not exactly like that, but you did."

"Yeah, well, ancient history." She said entering the kitchen, Seth close behind her. "Hey Mrs Cohen, uh, Kirsten." She smiled looking at her and going to the fridge.

"Hi Summer. What were you two talking about?" Kirsten asked looking at Seth, who blushed, opening his mouth to say something. Summer was faster.

"Oh, nothing, Seth thinks he's sexy, as usual." She said pouring herself a glass of orange juice and then looked at Seth asking. "Want some?" He nodded and she took another glass.

"Oh, well, we already knew that." Kirsten laughed still looking at Seth.

"Yeah. So, are you ready?" Summer asked handing Seth his juice.

"I'm just waiting for Sandy to come from his office. He always has an extra work to do. I just hope we won't miss the plane." Kirsten said and the front door opened. "Here he is."

Sandy entered the kitchen.

"Hey guys. Honey, are you ready?"

"Yeah, we're going?"

"Yep. Where are Marissa and Ryan?" he looked at Seth.

"In the pool-house."

"Hey, we figured that you're about to come." Ryan said entering the kitchen with Marissa.

"Well, it's all set then." Sandy said.

"I'm gonna take down your bags. Coming Ryan?" Seth said and went with Ryan.

"Take care of them girls." Kirsten said.

"Oh, we will." Marissa answered and looked at Summer.

"Yeah, we definitely will."

"And Summer, I'm really glad that things between you and Seth are better. Seth's again what he used to be. And I like the old Seth." Kirsten added.

"Me too." Summer answered just before the guys entered and Kirsten and Sandy got up. They all went outside.

"Well, have a good time in New York." Said Marissa hugging Kirsten and Sandy.

"And say hello to Nana." Summer added hugging them as well and glancing at confused Seth.

"And don't worry about us." It was Ryan's time for hug.

"Oh, you're not the one that we're worried about." Smiled Sandy hugging him and turning to Seth. "Behave yourself. You're a Cohen, it should be hard. We're sexual beings." He laughed and hugged him.

"See Summer?" Seth laughed glancing at her smiling.

Kirsten hugged him and whispered:

"She's still in love with you."

Seth looked at his mother and asked:

"You think? I should..."

She nodded smiling and added quickly:

"But no..."

"Stripers and girls... we know it." Ryan, Marissa, Summer and Seth quickly said.

"And no..."

"Don't even say it." Seth said.

"Ok, you know it already."

"Honey, we should go." Sandy said looking at his watch and smiled to kids once again. "Bye guys! Have a great weekend. And don't do anything we wouldn't." He laughed as Kirsten punched him playfully.

"See ya on Sunday." She winked to Seth and with that they drove away.

**A/N – Hey guys! Thanx for the reviews. Well, just keep reading and keep reviewing!**


	9. Denial Is Hard

**Disclaimer : It would be awesome to own The O.C. I can only imagine. So, ask Josh Schwartz – he's the creator of The O.C.**

**Chapter 9 – Denial Is Hard**

The four of them returned to the house.

"Back to the pool-house?" asked Ryan and Marissa nodded as they went out. Summer and Seth looked at each other.

"I guess I was right when I said you'll be alone with me." Seth grinned.

"Gee... don't be so devastated." Summer replied heading to the stairs.

"Summer, you wanna go upstairs so soon? No cuddling on the couch, no massaging..."

"Been there, done that. It wasn't something you should be proud about."

"If you're talking about that little massage fiasco in the beginning of our hot relationship, well, there truly is nothing to talk about." He nodded.

"Glad you agree." She said turning and going upstairs.

"So, my room?"

She glared at him.

"No, my room, Princess Sparkle and me. No Cohen in the picture."

"Ok." He shrugged and looked at her leaving.

Summer entered the guest room – her and Marissa's room for this weekend. She knew that Marissa won't spend much time in it. The pool-house will be her territory instead. Summer didn't mind. Well, not really. Although she didn't like to sleep alone. Especially in the Cohen Mansion. Seth was always beside her in this house. And it felt really good. Summer sighed and took Princess Sparkle.

"What am I going to do Princess? I admit. I'm still in love with him. And it's so good to be back here and to be able to say it. I love him. I managed to say that out loud. Wait, why am I so happy? It's not a good thing. And don't look at me like that, I won't say it is, I won't admit it. To you or to anyone else. And especially not to myself. I can't. He hurt me too much. And I know that he wants me back, but he has to see how much he hurt me, he has to know that he can't have me whenever he wants to and then dump me whenever it gets hard." She sighed slightly and paused. "He is adorable, though. And I don't know how I'll manage to go through this weekend with him by my side. I just hope that I'll not give in." she stared at Princess Sparkle, but her thoughts flew away. She didn't notice Seth entering the room and jumped when he started to talk.

"Talking to yourself Summer? I didn't know I influenced so bad." He raised his eyebrows. She pointed at Princess Sparkle. "Aww... Princess Sparkle... haven't seen you there. It's been a long time." Then looked at Summer again "Still, my bad influence..."

Summer laughed, came closer to him and hugged him. Seth was startled. When she stepped back he asked:

"What was that?"

"You're an idiot, Cohen." She laughed again.

"I know that. Just don't start crying, ok?"

"I won't. I promise." She looked at him smiling and leaving Princess Sparkle down she added "Let's go downstairs, I'm a little bit hungry." And they left the room.

Marissa and Ryan were in the kitchen when Summer and Seth came in.

"Hey." Marissa said.

"Hey love birds." Summer answered. She went to open the fridge and took Mountain Dew for her and Seth. He rolled his eyes at Ryan.

"I think you're not so far from us." Ryan said.

"That's not true." Summer complained.

"We're just friends." Seth added.

"Besides, even when we dated we weren't like you." Summer finished.

"Who are you kidding?" Marissa laughed and Seth and Summer blushed.

"So, friends?" Ryan glanced at them with a small smile.

"Exactly my dear Ryan." Seth nodded "And we're very happy with that. Aren't we Summer?"

"Absolutely." Summer confirmed and came closer to Seth who put his arm around her.

_That feels fine Cohen._

"Awww..." said Marissa and exchanged looks with Ryan.

"Ok, enough, I'm gonna order some food." Seth said and taking the phone and releasing Summer.

"And I'm gonna set the table." She said heading to the dining-room.

"I'll help you." Marissa said following her, leaving Ryan with Seth.

"I see you managed to be friends." Ryan teased.

"It's not so hard afterall. If you forget the fact that every time I'm around her I want to grab her and kiss her." Seth sighed.

"Dude, I know it's hard." Ryan smiled.

"Yeah, but I have to do it. For her. She can't forgive me and she can't trust me. Yet. I have to take it slow."

"I know."

"Friends ha?" Marissa smiled.

"Yep." Summer answered not looking at her friend.

"Aha?"

"Aha."

"Well, it's good. I guess."

"Yeah, it's great. If you don't pay attention to the fact that I barely control myself every time I'm with him."

"Sum, I really don't understand why are you torturing yourself. He loves you, everyone can see it."

"I just don't want him. Yet. He can't treat me like he used to Coop. Not anymore. And he has to know it. Maybe some day..."

"Yeah? Well, I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too." Summer sighed and continued setting the table.

After they ate Marissa and Ryan went to – guess where – the pool-house. Summer and Seth were sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Let's watch some movie!" Summer suggested giving Seth the puppy-look.

"Hey, that look belongs to me."

"It's not like you bought it or anything."

"Yeah, but it's part of my charm."

"You mean like your jew-fro or your... what was it... oh, yeah - irresistible sexy body?" Summer laughed raising her eyebrow.

"Finally, you admit it." Seth grinned.

"Never."

"Oh, yes you do."

"Whatev Cohen. You wish."

"You know me too well."

"Of course. Now, I pick the movie, right?"

"You tell me."

"I do, I do. You can't say no to me."

"Am I that obvious?"

"Yep." She nodded and he pretended to frown. "Awww... Cohen, you loooooove that. Just admit it."

He hesitated.

"N-n-no?... Ok, ok, yes I do. God, it's really hard to deny that." He moved his hand over his forehead pretending to brush his sweat.

"You're still sweating around me Cohen?"

"And I always will. Sadly, right?"

"No, it's sweet." She softened.

"It is?" his eyes widened "It is. Ok, so, what are we watching again?"

"Dunno. Maybe you should pick."

"What was that? Did I hear you well? Summer Roberts has just told me, Seth Cohen, to pick the movie? Good Lord, what have I done to deserve this?" He stood up quickly "I'll be right back. I have to tell this to Ryan and Marissa."

"Stop fooling around Cohen or I'll change my mind." Summer laughed pulling him back on the couch.

"Your wish is my command." Seth stood up again to pick the movie. "I guess you'll be ok with 'Lord of The Rings'?" he glanced at her over his shoulder with a DVD in his hand.

"Yeah, sure." She answered trying to stay calm. _I love it!_

"That's all you say? Sure? If you haven't noticed, there are some hot guys in it Sum." He teased.

"Really? Like who?"

"Like Orlando Bloom and Viggo Mortensen. I heard that all the girls are crazy about them."

"I thought you knew that I'm not like the other girls. I'm more into hobbits." _Ooops..._

"And here I thought that you don't care about 'Lord of The Rings' and actors who played in it." He raised his eyebrow smiling.

"Yeah, ok, let's just watch it."

"Patience my dear." He smiled "Here we go." And he sat next to her. He looked at her still smiling. "So, you like those curly cute little hobbits."

"Shut it."

"Oh, it's starting. Ok, I'll shut up. But we're gonna talk about it later, right?"

"Mmmmhmm." She managed to answer staring at the screen.

"Right." Seth made himself comfortable putting his arm around Summer once again. He couldn't suppress his smile when she leaned against him.

**A/N – Hey all! Thanx for the reviews. I hope you liked it. Don't worry I won't let Summeth suffer for a long time... I didn't want to admit it, but I did... There – I'm not like Sum… lol… You know what I'm gonna say - keep reading and keep reviewing!**


	10. Just Hugging

**Disclaimer : It would be awesome to own The O.C. I can only imagine. So, ask Josh Schwartz – he's the creator of The O.C.**

**Chapter 10 – Just Hugging**

"Cohen." Summer called turning around to face him. She smiled when she saw him asleep. "Cohen, wake up, the movie is finished."

"Mmm... Sum..." he opened his eyes to look at her and give her his goofy smile.

"Hey there! I didn't expect you to fall asleep during 'Lord of The Rings'. It was quite disappointing." She giggled standing up.

"Sorry, Sum. Where are you going?"

"Upstairs. I'm kinda sleepy myself."

"Oh, well, ok. I should probably go to bed too."

"Yep." She helped him stand up.

"Good night Seth." She said before she entered her room.

"Night Sum." He watched her closing the door.

Summer looked around spotting Princess Sparkle on bed again.

"I guess it's just two of us, right?" she sighed and opened her bag to take some stuff. Soon she was ready for bed. But she couldn't fall asleep.

_Of course, I'm in Cohen's house, Coop is with Chino in the pool-house... Ewww... not so pleasant mental picture there... And Cohen is in the room across from mine. I've never slept here without him by my side. Damn it Summer, can't you just control yourself?... I guess not._

She was in his room now. Standing in front of him, watching him sleep. _And you Cohen, you just have to be so sweet, so adorable. Correction – adorkable. Yeah, how can a girl resist you? You're so not making this easy._

"Seth..." she called him softly.

He opened his eyes.

"Sum?" he was surprised. "What are you doing here."

"Ummm... Marissa is with Ryan and..." she glanced away embarrassed "And I can't sleep..."

"Sum, you can't sleep alone?" he asked with a concerned look in his eyes.

"No, it's not like that." She sighed "It's just... I haven't slept alone in this house before... you were always there beside me... and it's kinda scary now... you know..." she whispered.

He nodded and moved in his bed. She sunk beneath his covers feeling him beside her. She instantly fell asleep, contented. But now, he was the one who couldn't keep his eyes closed.

Seth slowly opened his eyes feeling Summer against his chest. He looked down at her and smiled. _God, she's so beautiful._ She looked so innocent and vulnerable, like a little girl. Seth couldn't look away from her, he watched her in awe.

Summer went out of the room and moved forward the bathroom. She put her hand on the door-handle and in that moment the door opened and she nearly fell onto the person who was trying to get out. It was Seth. He let the door-handle and slightly touched her waist when she fell on him. Summer looked at his eyes, but that lasted only a second, and they pulled apart.

"Hrm... Good morning." she managed to say. "Sorry for falling in like this..."

She shut up since Seth stared at her with the amazed look on his face. She looked herself. _What?_ She had black boyshorts and Seth's 'Have You Hugged My Shirt Today' t-shirt. Realizing what she wears Summer quickly blushed and Seth, finally looked away from the t-shirt, smiled and spoke

"Hey, I was looking for that shirt." He gave her puzzled look.

"Yeah, well, I took it when you..." she paused. _God, it's hard to say it. Why is it so hard?_ "When you sailed away. I returned all the other stuff, though."

"I'm glad you took it." And he hugged her.

After they pulled apart she looked at him confused.

"Well, I haven't hugged it today." He grinned and she shook her head giggling. "I'll make us some coffee."

"Ok. I'll just wash my face and get dressed."

Summer entered the bathroom. She looked at the mirror and smiled.

She heard Marissa laughing with Seth before she entered the kitchen.

"Hey guys! Am I interrupting something?" she asked opening the fridge. Ryan waved, Seth nodded, but Marissa started to talk.

"Hey Sum! Did you sleep well?" she smiled. Summer shot a look at Seth.

"Fine. Why?" she answered.

"Just asking. When I came in this morning, you weren't in our room."

"Yeah, well... I was in Cohen's room."

Marissa opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't know what. Ryan nearly spill out his coffee and glanced at Seth who blushed and started to ramble.

"Uh, yeah, Sum slept in my room. But nothing happened. I mean, nothing nasty... or... you know."

"Cohen stop rambling." Summer jumped in. "It's not like Chino and Coop are our parents." She laughed. "So, Seth and I slept in his bed. No kissing, no cuddling and absolutely no sex."

"Just hugging." Seth confirmed.

"Hugging?" Marissa laughed. Summer raised her eyebrows at Seth.

"So, I can't hug my friend?" she quickly answered with another question.

"Of course you can, it's just a little bit unusual to do it in bed." Ryan grinned.

"Ryan, dude, that grin was scary." Seth said.

"And this conversation is a little bit pointless, don't you think?" Summer concluded.

"Sum, don't be like that. We just had to tease you a little." Marissa added realizing that they've gone too far. Summer waved her hand in a drop-it way.

"So, what are you guys planning for today?" Seth asked.

**A/N – Hey! Thanx for the reviews. **

**Converses Rolled Down – "Exactly like the show this season, they both still love each other but wont admit it...you captured that and spun it into your own creative story" - Thanks so much for that. I don't watch 2nd season yet, I didn't even finished the 1st one – lol, so this really means a lot... I feel like a psychic hehehe...**

**Anywayssssss I hope you liked it. Same as always - keep reading and keep reviewing!**


	11. Sun, Sea and Seth Cohen

**Disclaimer : It would be awesome to own The O.C. I can only imagine. So, ask Josh Schwartz – he's the creator of The O.C.**

**Chapter 11 – Sun, Sea and Seth. Cohen.**

"Beach. Not bad." Seth nodded taking off his shoes and stepping on the sand. Summer, Marissa and Ryan followed him. It was late afternoon and they decided to relax a little by the sea. Marissa and Ryan took a walk near the water while Seth and Summer put the blanket on the sand and sat down looking everywhere but at each other. Love was in the air, the wonderful sunset was just a confirmation of the fact, but Seth and Summer had some secret agreement not to admit it. They didn't have to, everyone could feel the tension. Not that there was anyone on the beach beside them. It wasn't really a tension, they felt really comfortable actually, it was nice sitting here, next to each other and watching waves and sun. But there was some sort of expectation and definitely a lot of sexual intensity.

_Waves are beautiful. I know I should hate them, but I can't. Maybe they took Cohen away from me last summer, but they brought him back too, so I guess, it's ok. I still can't believe that I still love him. Afterall, he was Cohen. I mean... eww... Sum, you don't really think he's eww, and it's been a while since you really thought he was eww. Maybe I didn't really thought he was. Ever. And to think he was my first. He IS my first. Well, the only. Hey, this is the first time I think about it and I realize that I'm not really a bitch. That's comforting. Kinda. Not that the rest of the world think that I'm not. Screw them. God, I'm screwed. He's messing with my mind. And he's definitely staring at me now. I can feel it. His wonderful brown eyes are looking at me. I think I need a cold shower..._

_The sun is wonderful. The perfect shade of orange. And Summer is so close. God, I've never wanted anything more then her. Once I had it all. Everything was perfect. But I had to ruin it. Way to go Cohen. Yeah, her pet name for me. It wasn't really a pet name, I know, but I love to think of it like it was... is... she still calls me Cohen. It's not the same now, though. She's so beautiful. That sunset makes her... shine. Yeah, that's the word. I know that we're friends now and I absolutely don't want to ruin that like I did ruin everything else between us, but I can't deny she's amazing. Everything about her is amazing. It has always been. And she IS undeniable. I feel that she'll always be and it scares me a little. And she shines on the sun. The sun doesn't matter anymore, cause I understand that I would manage to live without it. I'm not so sure about Sum._

And before he realized what he's doing Seth came closer to Summer, leaned to her ear, so close she could feel his breath and it made her shiver. She loved that feeling and Seth was the only one who had such an effect on her body.

"You're amazing." He whispered and his voice startled them both. It was soft, but it had some sexy note in it. She slowly turned and looked at him slightly blushing. She glanced at his lips and whispered "Thanks." Then she turned around looking back at the sea.

"I used to hate the sea." She said a little bit louder so he could hear her.

"Why, Sum?" his voice was so soft now.

"Because it took you away from me." She felt her eyes getting wet.

"But it brought me back, didn't it?" he smiled.

"Exactly. That's why I love it now." She glanced back at him and he swallowed. "Let's go back."

"What about Ryan and Marissa?" Seth asked getting up and holding out hand to Summer.

"Oh, I think they'll find their way home." She smiled taking his hand.

They came back to the house and Summer went to the pool.

"Sum, where are you going?"

"I feel like swimming. Come here."

"Umm... I think I'll skip it."

"Oh, no you won't." Summer said grabbing his hand and pulling him with herself.

"Hey, you're a strong little girl. Who would've tell..."

Summer stopped suddenly, surprising Seth who almost bumped into her and whispered

"Don't you ever refer to me as a little girl again."

Seth looked at her with wide eyes and she grinned.

"So, swimming..." she continued and as she was coming near the pool she let go of his hand and started taking off her clothes, until she wore nothing but her orange bikini. She looked back at Seth and noticed his look of admiration. She smiled and turned back to enter the pool.

"It's great! Come in, Seth."

"Nah... I think I don't want to get wet. Yet." He sat down near the pool. She came to his side of the pool and looked at him.

"I want you to get wet. Now." She whispered.

"I'm coming in." Seth said in a low voice and quickly took off his clothes and jumped into the pool next to her.

"That's more like it." She smiled.

"What's with the Seth name. You've never called me Seth before. What happened to Cohen?"

"It used to be your pet name. I don't feel like using it too much anymore."

"Oh... You're such a teaser Summer." Seth shook his head.

"You think?" she came closer.

"Definitely." He laughed nervously.

"Yeah, you're right." Summer smiled innocently and moved from him a little. He looked at her disbelievingly and she was there, just smiling. He came closer now.

"But I'm not." He finally said raising his hand to her cheek.

She shivered a little when he came even closer.

"I want you. Bad." He whispered again in that sexy un-coheny voice.

She felt his breath on her face and leaned in. Their lips touched. Slightly at first, questioning almost and then harder. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and met his. He felt electricity running through his body and he pulled her closer against him feeling her shiver again. Her hand was messing with his curls and it felt like home. She waited for such a long time to touch it again and it felt so good. Too good. Who would've tell that she could be so turned-on only by touching his hair. His hands were rubbing her bare back and she moaned a little putting her other hand on his chest tracing lines with her nails. He missed this. He missed her touch, her kisses. He missed her. And she knew it. Cause she felt it too. They broke the kiss, breathing hard, looking at each other.

"You want to..." Seth started still recovering.

"Uhhuh..." Summer nodded seductively and they quickly went out of the pool and upstairs, to his room.

He barely managed to close the door as her lips were on his again while she guided him to his bed. He continued kissing down her neck and breasts and she helped him remove her bikini top watching him stop and look at her with love again. She felt beautiful, cause his eyes were telling her that she was. And she loved him for that. He made her feel like a princess and she missed it. It's been a long time, too long for her to be without him. She needed him so bad. Now. She gasped when he returned to kissing her entire body, on his way down, to her most sensitive spot...

... Summer smiled when he looked at her.

"I missed you." He whispered. "I missed you so bad."

"I can tell... I missed you too."

"Summer?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we ok?"

"We're fine Seth."

"So, I'm still Seth, ha?" he started tickling her.

"Stop!" she tried to avoid his hands, but unsuccessful. She laughed. "Cohen!"

"That's more like it!" he stopped tickling her and kissed her. "Let's sleep."

**A/N – Hey! Thanx for the reviews. I really, really, really hope you liked it (I wasn't sure about this chapter, so please tell me is it any good... I don't know what to think). Keep reading and keep reviewing!**


	12. Good Old Times

**Disclaimer : It would be awesome to own The O.C. I can only imagine. So, ask Josh Schwartz – he's the creator of The O.C.**

**Chapter 12 – Good Old Times**

_That was really cool dream! Oh, wait, is that Summer next to me? So, it wasn't a dream. It's real! And look at her. She's perfect. My Summer. At least I hope she's mine again. I hope we're ok. I mean, she said we are, but you never know with Summer and her rage blackouts. All I know is that I won't let myself loose her again. It was too much, too painful. I shouldn't think about it now. I wonder if there are other people who talk with themselves like I do... I sometimes feel like a lunatic... Maybe I should stop. Who am I kidding? It's me, Seth Cohen, king of rambling, talking to Captain Oats and sarcasm. And probably self-absorbed freak as well, but loved self-absorbed freak, so it's all that matters now. I just hope she'll not ran away and stop talking to this self-absorbed rambling weirdo when she wakes up. Did I mention how perfect she is?_

_I haven't slept so well since... since I've last time slept with Cohen. Wait a sec, I did sleep with Cohen last night. And it felt so good. And now, I'm in his arms and I'm so happy. Cohen, I love you. I do. But I'm so not saying that out loud. Well, not yet. God, I missed this smell of his. It really feels like home. I belong here, in his arms. I've never felt so protected, so loved. _

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He grinned and she grinned back. Then she put her arms around his waist and came closer to him, resting her head on his chest again.

_My perfect Summer wants this rambling weirdo back. Yeah, she does. I don't know how we came to this, but I don't care. We're together and I love her more then anything and I can finally say I'm home. For good._

_He's perfect. He is Seth Cohen and he is rambling and he is emo geek and he is much more. But he's my Seth Cohen. With his jew-fro and his dimples and his amazing brown eyes and his comic-books – correction – graphic novels and everything. And I won't let him go away from me again. _

She looked up again and smiled.

"Are you gonna wish me good morning or what?" she said.

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Sleepy head? I thought that you'd have some better pet name for me."

"Well, I wanted to say beauty, but sleepy head seemed better."

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

"I didn't want to, you looked... amazing..." she blushed and it was strange considering that they had such a history and he said that so many times. _Somehow it never gets old._ He continued "I know, I keep using that word, but I can't think of any better. You are amazing."

"You are too." She looked at him and for the first time he looked better at her eyes and saw it there. _She loves me._ He smiled and kissed her_. Now that, that also never gets old, Cohen. I think I could spend my life kissing you._

She broke a kiss and he watched her getting up and taking her stuff.

"Let's see what Coop and Chino are doing." She said cheerfully.

"Aww... and I thought that we could spend day in bed. Now, that would be awesome!" he answered but she already was on her way to bathroom.

"Yeah, that would be awesome, but not now, Cohen. I'm hungry and I want to talk to Coop." she yelled.

He got up putting his pants on quickly and followed her.

"What? About this? About us?"

"Oh, like you don't talk to Ryan."

"Yeah, but it's different. They don't need to know everything."

She smiled.

"I don't tell her every single thing either, you know."

"I guess." He sighed. "Ok, I give up. Let's go downstairs then."

She came to him.

"Oh, but we can take a shower together." She said seductively pulling him into the bathroom with her.

"Good morning guys!" Summer and Seth said almost in unison entering the kitchen, holding hands.

"Morning?" Marissa asked, but Ryan finished.

"It's more like good afternoon, but I guess that good morning will do too."

The two of them were staring at them.

"What?" Summer asked finally when Seth went to the fridge to take some food.

"You two have slept till 3 pm." Marissa asked. "Was there some party last night that we missed?"

"Oh, you missed one hell of the party." Seth laughed.

"But you always do. See what love does to a perfectly normal people?" Summer said turning to Seth.

"They were never normal Sum." Seth shook his head.

"You're right." She laughed nodding.

"Have you been drinking?" Ryan asked. "You're too... cheerful." He looked at them suspiciously.

"We haven't been drinking." Summer said.

"Nope." Seth shook his head.

"You slept in the same bed and you're so happy. I'm missing something." Marissa smiled.

"Oh, we weren't just sleeping." Seth said.

"No, we did so much more." Summer winked at him.

"Oh my god." Ryan said in a small voice and looked away.

"Guys, we don't want details. It's ok." Marissa said quickly.

"Great. Now you know how I... how we feel around you." Summer smiled and kissed Seth.

"Ok, ok, enough." Ryan looked at Marissa laughing.

"Yeah. So, you're back together. That's great!" she smiled and looked back at Ryan. "Ryan, let's go."

"Oh, well, we can all hang out together. What do you say?" Summer quickly said.

"Sure. What do you want to do?" Ryan answered.

"Shopping?"

"You're kidding right?" Ryan asked.

"Don't go there." Seth said quickly.

"Besides it's Sunday." Marissa added.

"Sunday! That's right! Mum and dad are coming home." Seth remembered.

"Today? So quickly." Summer frowned.

"Yeah. But we can always go to your place..." Seth smiled "Your dad's on trip and your step-mom..."

"Step-monster." She interrupted him.

"Right. Step-monster is not home either, right?"

"Right. I like the way you think Cohen." She smiled.

"I know. Hey guys, I'm Cohen again."

"Yey." Ryan said sarcastically.

"Oooh, Ryan's playing the being-funny game. I'm still winning dude."

"Like I could ever forget."

"How about a movie?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah, sure." Seth and Ryan agreed.

"Ok." Summer said following them to the living room.

They sat down, Ryan hugging Marissa and Seth Summer.

_I'm really happy they're together again. Summer couldn't deny her feelings forever. She loves Seth. I just hope this will last. And Ryan must be happy, Seth means to him as much as Summer means to me. _

_I knew it. Summer gave in finally. Seth was devastated without her. He wasn't himself. He scares me sometimes. Well, at least he scared me when Summer wasn't around. I just hope the old Seth is back now._

_Look at us. We're all together again. That's cool. It was strange when Coop started dating Chino and even more when I started liking Cohen, but we were always as one. Well, at least until Cohen and Chino left. We'll stay together this time, though. _

_This is awesome! The fabulous four back in track! Wait. Have I just used the fabulous four and back in track in one sentence? I'm becoming too weird for my own taste. And God knows I like my weirdness. Yeah, weirdo, talking to yourself again. Still... we rock! Yeah, we do. Here I am with my brother, who is also my best friend ever and his girlfriend who happened to be my girlfriend's best friend and my aunt (ok, we really have messed up family, no wonder I'm such a weirdo, I'm the normal one in the family and I've just used word 'weird' like 5 times, including this one) and my girlfriend. I have a girlfriend again and she's Summer Roberts - again. Life can't be better. _

Yeah. It felt like good old times again.

**A/N – Hey! Thanx for the reviews. Sorry for not uploading for such a long time. I thought it would be nice to write about their thoughts and feelings and Ryan's and Marissa's reaction about that 'new' relationship. I didn't do it that well, though, but we all know that the two of them wish all the luck to Summeth, so… This chapter doesn't have any particular meaning, but it explains their feelings again. More action in next chapter – hopefully. Oh, and someone asked me about Anna. She is in Pitsburg, but is in touch with Seth. That's all I wanted to say. Keep reading and keep reviewing!**


	13. Crossing Friend Boarder

**Disclaimer : It would be awesome to own The O.C. I can only imagine. So, ask Josh Schwartz – he's the creator of The O.C.**

**Chapter 13 – Crossing Friend Boarder**

"Good morning!" Seth said coming into the kitchen.

"Hey son!" Sandy responded and looked at Ryan giving him a questioning look.

"Hi honey." Kirsten smiled kissing him on the forehead and asked "So, how was your weekend, we didn't have much time to talk yesterday."

"You know it was..." Ryan started.

"Awesome!" Seth interrupter grinning.

"Of course." Ryan laughed and shook his head thinking about Seth and Summer.

"Does that mean what I..." Sandy looked at Kirsten and smiled "what we think it means?"

"It just means that we had a great time" Seth shook his head and added nonchalantly "and that I and Summer are back together." He looked back at them and gave them a small smile.

"You're right. It means you had a great time." Sandy laughed nodding.

"Oh, honey I'm so glad." Kirsten said hugging him.

"Mum, it's not like we're engaged or anything." He laughed. "Anyway we have to go, right Ryan?" he widened his eyes at his brother.

"Yeah, Marissa and Summer will come to pick us up now." Ryan answered standing up.

"Bye guys." Sandy and Kirsten said watching the guys leave.

"I told you." Sandy laughed.

"You are. And that would be the first time." Kirsten answered laughing as well and kissed him.

"So, we're going to the party tonight?" Summer asked grabbing Seth's hand.

"Absolutely!" Marissa answered smiling.

"Wait. What party?" Seth asked confused.

"You didn't hear?" Summer looked at him. "Mike is throwing a party. It's gonna be great!"

"Oh, and I thought we'll have a night for ourselves..." Seth frowned.

"Who said we won't?" Summer gave him a dirty look and Seth smiled giving her a little kiss.

"And they were talking something about us..." Ryan laughed hugging Marissa.

"You guys are completely the same..." Marissa added. "Isn't it great? The four of us together again... Brawn, beauty, brain and... what was it Sum?"

"Boobs." Seth laughed tickling Summer.

"Oh, you thought you were so smart." Summer laughed.

"Hey! I still am!" he laughed and continued tickling her.

"Stop!" she laughed tickling him back... "Cohen!"

"And she said the magic words..." he nodded removing his hands to her back and kissing her deeply.

"Now, that... that feels much better." She smiled and kissed him again.

Ryan rolled his eyes taking Marissa hand and leading her out of the room.

"Enjoy guys! We'll just..."

"Have fun of our own." Marissa smiled walking out of the room with Ryan.

The party was getting heated. Marissa and Ryan disappeared somewhere. Summer and Seth were on the dance floor.

"Isn't this great?" Summer asked.

"I can think of a greater things going on later tonight." Seth winked at her and she punched him playfully.

"When did you become such a obsessed-with-sex-jerk?" Summer laughed and quickly added. "Wait! Don't answer that."

"Oh, Summer..." he shook his head. "Stop playing around... I know you want me." He whispered.

"Oh, Cohen..." she came closer "You know me too good." She whispered as well and he felt shivers going down his spin.

"You want something to drink?" he asked leading her to the bar.

"No, I'm fine. And I think you're enough for tonight too." She answered. He had a lot of drinks and she knew he's not used to it.

"Oh, Sum, one more... I'm like... celebrating, you know." He gave her his best puppy-eyes look.

"Yeah? Celebrating what?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Being with you again." He answered kissing her.

"Okay." She gave up smiling. "I'll be right back." She kissed him quickly and went to find the bathroom.

He turned around pouring his drink and took a sip of it. Then he felt hands on his eyes. He laughed.

"Oh, back so soon?" he turned around and looked at... "Anna?"

"Nice to see you too Seth." Anna laughed and hugged him.

"Uh... wh... I... I didn't know you're coming... When did you arrive? Why didn't you tell me? Wow... You look great! I'm really glad to see you." He finished giving her another hug.

"Seth! So many questions... I arrived yesterday and it's really good to be here. I know it's heard to believe it, but I missed this place." She smiled and Seth chuckled a little giving her yeah-right-look and she continued "And I told you, remember? In my letter... I told you I'm planning to visit you guys."

Seth remembered.

"Oh, right. How could I forget? God... Well, it's cool. Ryan, Marissa and Summer will be happy to see you." He smiled putting his hand around her shoulders and leading her outside. "Let's take a walk. It's too loud here and I wanna talk. So, tell me, how are things in Pitsburg? Everything is the same? Is there anyone interesting, new in your life? Anyone with a jew-fro and passion for emo music? I know you always loved my jew-fro..." he laughed looking at her. "I hope he's a nice guy or I'll kick his butt... ok, that's not true... we know that I'm not capable of it, but I have Ryan and, god, he'll knew how to kick his butt."

Anna laughed and stopped. "No, Seth."

"What? He's good. Ok, no kicking butts involved then." Seth nodded.

"No, I mean, I don't have anyone..." Anna smiled and looked at him again. "And I don't think there will be anyone. At least noone new. I don't want anyone new." She said coming closer to him.

Seth remembered last year. It was like a flashback, but somehow it was real, like it was today, now. This seemed familiar. Too familiar and well, frightening.

"I missed you Seth. I missed you too much. So much, that it crossed the friend-missing boarder. I realized I love you. And that's why I came back. Seth... I'm here to stay." Anna said.

"Anna, I..." he didn't know what to say. He remained quiet. _Anna, I don't love you. Anna, I can't be with you. Anna, I'm still in love with Summer. Anna, I AM with Summer, she forgave me and she's the perfect for me, she's undeniable._

Anna broke the silence. She leaned in and kissed him. And he kissed her back. It was wrong, he felt it, but for some reason, he did. He kissed her back putting his arm on her back, pulling her closer.

"Anna?" the familiar voice broke their kiss and there she was, standing in front of them, not believing her own eyes. Summer.

"Summer! I'm so glad to see you." Anna smiled and hugged her.

Summer pulled apart and managed to give Anna a small smile. She turned to Seth.

"Hey, Seth! Guess what?" her voice was shaking and she was struggling with her tears threatening to fall down from her eyes. Again. "I don't want to see you. Ever again." She managed to say and turned around.

"Summer..." he said "You know that's imposible. We go to same school." _Just the right words Seth. Idiot._

"Ever again Seth!" she yelled not turning around. _I can't believe he said that. _She let her tears fall down freely now.

"Summer!" Seth yelled and started walking towards her but stopped. The friend boarder was crossed, he left Summerland and he didn't know what to do about it. The bare thought was killing him.

**A/N – Hey! Thanx for the reviews. Anna's back! Drama! I won't say anything, it's your turn now. Keep reading and keep reviewing!**


	14. Not Giving Up

**Disclaimer : It would be awesome to own The O.C. I can only imagine. So, ask Josh Schwartz – he's the creator of The O.C.**

**Chapter 14 – Not Giving Up**

Marissa walked into Summer's house. She knew that Summer must be having one of her rage blackouts or is in just-angry mood right after having one, but she didn't expected what she saw. Entering her room she saw a different Summer, a crying, devastated one. She really looked devastated. She was sitting on her bed, her arms hugging her legs, her face became meaningless after so much crying and she stared at one spot not moving a bit when Marissa came in. Marissa stood by the door for a couple of seconds. She was shocked. And afraid. This girl in front of her wasn't Summer. She felt like crying as well, but she swallowed and walked to her.

"Sum?" she asked in a small voice and sat down next to her "Sum, are you ok?" _How smart of you to ask Cooper... Of course she's not ok._

Summer suddenly looked at Marissa and gave her a small nod, but then shook her head hard and started crying again. Marissa hugged her and tried to comfort her. After couple of minutes of sobbing Summer finally spoke.

"How could he? How..." she said and repeated those words over and over between her sobs. Marissa didn't know what to say, so she just held her.

Ryan was looking at Seth for a minute now. Seth was trying to look everywhere but at Ryan.

"What the hell got into you?" Ryan finally said. "How could you do that to Summer?"

"That's a good question, I think we're all asking the same thing." Seth responded ironically.

"Not time for jokes Seth." Ryan said harshly "You know what we're all wondering too? When are you gonna stop hurting that girl. Just don't tell me we're back on the Summer-Seth-Anna status from the last year. Oh, yeah, right... We're not. And you know why? Because Summer is through with you. I guess it's easier now. You don't have to choose anymore."

Seth stared at the ground. Ryan was completely right, but leaving without Summer was dreadful idea. He didn't know what to say.

"Seth, dude, say something." Ryan said almost scared. Moments like this were really rare. Ryan was doing all the talking and Seth didn't open his mouth. It was bad.

"There's nothing to say. You know I love Summer more then life. And I certainly don't want to go back to the last year. But Anna is here and she is my friend. I don't want to hurt her."

"So kissing her will do so much better." Ryan interrupted sarcastically "I don't want to start the you're-hurting-Anna-too talk... You know it too good."

"Ok, so what do you suggest me to do?" Seth said finally looking at him.

"Just do the right thing." Ryan responded, gave him a small smile and turned to leave the room.

"Oh, and Ryan..." Seth said and Ryan turned around to look at him. "I'm the comedian in the family, so sarcasm..." he shook his head "drop it."

Ryan shook his head as well and walked out.

"Ryan... hi. Come in." Summer said letting him pass. "Marissa left like half an hour ago."

Ryan walked into Summer's house and turned to look at her.

"It's ok, I'm here to see you. How are you?... I know it's a stupid question, but are you at least a little bit better?"

"After sleepless night and a river of tears in my room and bugging your girlfriend to comfort me, I guess I am a little bit better." She laughed weakly.

"Hey, you weren't bugging Marissa. You know how much she loves you."

"I know. You guys are the best friends ever." Summer said and it looked like she's gonna cry again so Ryan hugged her and tried to comfort her just like Marissa was doing half an hour ago.

"I'm fine..." Summer said, but didn't let go. "I just want to know..."

"How and why." Ryan finished for her.

She nodded.

"I just want to understand... I love him so much Ryan."

"I know Sum, and I know it's hard to believe, but he loves you too."

"Well, he chose a funny way to show it." Summer said angrily. Finally something close to rage blackout showed. "And what is Tinkerbell doing here? She came to steal him from me. Well, it didn't take much effort, did it?"

"Sum, he doesn't want Anna."

"Ryan, don't bother. I don't care. I mean, I do, but she can have him. I don't want to see him again. He caused me so much tears and rage blackouts. Too much. And he clearly is not worth it." She started crying again. "See? I can't stop and it's all his fault."

Ryan didn't know what to do. He thought of Marissa. She would knew.

"Maybe I should go home and kick his butt." He said hoping that would help Summer smile a little.

And it did.

"So typical of you Chino." She shook her head. "But don't... afterall there is nothing to kick and I love his cute little butt."

"Ok, too much info." Ryan laughed. "Come on, I'll call Marissa and we can do something... like watch some movie... maybe even some chick flick."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course Sum. Marissa and I are gonna take care of you. And we're not gonna mention what's-his-name anymore. Ok?"

"Thanks." Summer said and hugged him again.

"I'm coming... " Seth said slowly walking towards door. "Anna." he moved to let her pass.

"Hey Seth." She said cheerfully, grabbed him and kissed him.

"Anna wait." He said pushing her away. She looked at him and went upstairs to his room. He followed her.

"So, you and Summer were back together." Anna looked at him sitting on his bed.

"Correction. Summer and I ARE back together." He answered.

"It didn't seem like that to me last night. At least not anymore." She smiled.

Seth shook his head and looked down.

"Anna what do you want? I'm not going back to last year."

"I want you. And you're right we're not going back to last year, cause Summer is no longer between us. Why are we still talking about Summer?" she said standing up.

"See that's the problem. I don't want you. I want Summer. And we'll talk about Summer until you got that right. I talk about Summer. That's what I do. And I'm not planning to stop. Summer means everything to me." He said getting mad. He looked at Anna and softened a little bit. "I don't recognize you. What happened to the Anna I used to know? The sweet, caring Anna."

"She recovered her confidence." Anna simply said and walked towards the door. She turned and looked at Seth once again before walking out. "I'm not giving up Seth. Not anymore."

**A/N – Hey guys! I want to apologize to all Anna fans (I'm one of them by the way), but I wanted to make this interesting and that's why she's all bitchy and not like Anna we know. I hope you won't hate me for that… Thanks for all the great reviews, they're making my day every time. Keep reading and keep reviewing!**


	15. Failure

**Disclaimer : It would be awesome to own The O.C. I can only imagine. So, ask Josh Schwartz – he's the creator of The O.C.**

**Chapter 15 – Failure**

Seth looked at the window. Captain Oats was laying in his hands peacefully.

"Anna is not gonna leave me alone." He said turning to Ryan.

"You have a hard life, Seth." Ryan shook his head and smiled.

"I hate your sarcasm... Who tought you that?" Seth asked. Ryan gave him a look. "Oh, yeah, right... damn... But you never tought me how to make those looks of yours."

"It's not something that you learn." Ryan grinned.

"Please, stop grinning. It's scary and it's not helping right now."

"So, Anna is not gonna leave you. Who cares?" Ryan shrugged. "You should make up with Sum and not pay attention to Anna."

"How am I supposed to do that? She's staying in Newport. And she'll be all over me." Seth said sadly.

"You know that sounds nothing like Anna." Ryan said. "What happened?"

"I know. She changed so much. I don't like this new Anna. She used to be so sweet. She used to be my best friend... Well, after you of course. She used to be female Seth Cohen. I know that sounds scary, but I loved female Seth Cohen."

"Of course." Ryan rolled his eyes.

"I just don't know what to do now." Seth said and looked at Ryan. "Maybe I should go see Summer."

"She doesn't want to see you ever again remember?" Ryan said "Although maybe it's not such a bad idea."

"How did it go with her rage blackouts?" Seth asked a little bit afraid. Summer rage blackouts were something everyone were happy to miss. He was the only person who loved them despite all the fear he experienced during them.

"It was strange. There was no rage blackouts. For the first time in Summer's life, I'm positive." Ryan said. "There was just crying. Endless crying. Marissa and I was really worried."

Seth was quiet. Summer was hurt and it was all his fault. Ryan was right, he kept hurting Summer, the girl he loved more then anything. She had every right to hate him and for the first time he thought that maybe staying away from her would be the perfect thing to do. To save her from all the suffer he caused and maybe could cause. Hell, he hated himself for doing that to Summer. He failed her and he failed himself.

"Marissa!"

Marissa turned around.

"Anna." She said looking at Anna who came to her.

"I'm so glad to see you. Did Seth tell you I came back?" she asked cheerfully. "First day in Harbour High. Again." She laughed a little.

Marissa looked at her and kept walking to her class glancing away.

"I heard." She said shortly. _How can she talk to me?_

"I'm so glad I'm back. This will be great!" Anna continued.

Marissa couldn't stand it anymore. She stopped and looked at her.

"How can you say something like that? We all know why you came back. You must be really happy, you've just showed and you broke Summer and Seth apart. Good job Anna." She gave her fake smile. "I just hope you don't expect Seth run back into your arms. Cause that's just not gonna happen." Marissa shook her head. "He won't stop loving Summer. Not in this life." She smiled and started walking away.

"We'll see Marissa." Anna said still smiling. "We'll see." She repeated to herself.

"Urgh... I hate her. I can't believe I hate her..." Marissa said sitting next to Ryan and putting her lunch down.

"You hate who?" Seth asked playing with the food in his plate.

"Your precious little best friend Anna." Marissa answered angrily.

"Ex-best friend." Seth corrected her.

"As long as it's ex. How can she be such a bitch? She's nothing like Anna." Marissa said unbelievingly. Ryan nodded and glanced at Seth.

"Yes, we all know that, thank you." Seth sighed.

"What happened?" Marissa asked.

"How did she put it?... Oh, yes, 'She recovered her confidence'... And to think that she tought me about confidence..." he shook his head.

"Well, you have to do something about it." Marissa said.

"Like what?"

"Like talk to Summer."

"You're kidding right? I don't have a death wish, but, hey, thanks." Seth laughed and looked at her.

"You have to talk to her. Anna lost her mind. She wants you no matter what. I told her you love Summer and she was just smiling. She scared me a little, you know." Marissa said giving him a look. Ryan put his arm on her shoulder and nodded.

"I agree with Rissa." He said.

"Of course, you two have same brain now." Seth said. "Ok, I have to talk to Sum, I'm just afraid that she'll not want to listen to me." He sighed.

Seth walked to Summer's house. He still wasn't sure if this was a good idea. He hesitated for a moment and knocked. He waited, but no one answered. The door were open and he walked in. It was so quiet. He went upstairs and knocked on Summer's door. He went in slowly and spotted Summer. She sat on her bed staring at on spot. Actually he found her just like Marissa found her a couple of days before. And yeah, it was scary. Seth understood what Marissa and Ryan were saying. This was worse then a rage blackout. He went to her.

"Summer…" he said softly and took her chin making her look at him. Once she met his eyes she started to cry. "Summer… please don't cry, I'm not worth it." He said hugging her. She pushed him away.

"You're damn right you're not." She snapped angrily and continued crying harder. "I thought I told you I don't want to see you ever again."

"You did, but I just can't stand not see you ever again." He said looking into her eyes. "I love you more then anything."

"I don't believe you. Anna came and you ran to her. We're done. I don't want to have anything with you. You keep hurting me and I don't want any more pain. I suffered too much because of you... I can't believe I'm still talking to you." She tried to laugh but she just couldn't stop crying. "Just go away."

"I won't. I don't want to loose you."

"Too late. Go to Anna."

"Screw Anna..."

"I know you would."

"Come on, you honestly don't believe it."

"Actually, Seth, I do. You wouldn't kiss her if you had loved me. If you had truly loved me. You keep telling that yourself, but you don't. I can't find another explanation for what you did."

"Me neither, but I know that I don't love Anna. I'm not with her now, I'm with you. Doesn't that count?"

"It doesn't. How can I be sure that you'll be here tomorrow?"

"You can't. But I am. I know how much I love you. I know that I can't live without you. I know that I failed you and it hurts me too, failing you meant failing myself and there is no worse feeling then that. I hurt the person I love the most. I love you more then life, Summer. I really do." He looked her in the eyes desperately. He didn't know what to do to make her trust him.

She stared at him. His words were amazing and she knew he was serious. He meant it, she saw it in his eyes. There was some special connection between them, they'll look each other in the eyes and see everything. And now, she saw pure love in his eyes.

"You love me?" she asked still sobbing a little.

He reached to her face and wiped her tears.

"Of course, with all my heart." Seth smiled.

"Oh, Cohen. I think nothing matters as long as you love me. We suffered too much." She laughed weakly and kissed him.

He kissed her back feeling his heart skip a little. He put his hand on her cheek while she played with his hair. He pulled away and just looked at her in silence.

"I just want to look at you." He said quietly. She smiled.

"I think you'll have a lot of time for that now." She said and paused. "I love you too."

**A/N – Hey guys! I'm sorry, but I couldn't not forgive Seth. I hope you liked it... We still have some unfinished Anna issues, I know... lol... I have to see what I'm gonna do with her. I think there will be just one more chapter, where I'll solve everything, I just have to figure out how. Thanks for all the great reviews. Keep reading and keep reviewing!**


	16. Undeniable Combination

**Disclaimer : It would be awesome to own The O.C. I can only imagine. So, ask Josh Schwartz – he's the creator of The O.C.**

**Chapter 16 – Undeniable Combination**

"Good morning." Seth said walking into the kitchen and heading to the coffee.

"Good morning son." Sandy said. "Is everything ok? It's kinda early for sunday morning." He said surprised to see Seth awake.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep. Too much coffee I guess." Seth shook his head. Sandy nodded.

"How is Summer?"

"Ok." Seth said and paused. "Did you know Anna is back in town?"

"Really?" Sandy raised his famous eyebrows.

"Yep." Seth nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "She's coming over today."

"Nice. I would be glad to see her."

"I wouldn't." Seth said in a small voice. Sandy looked at him questioningly.

"Is there something you wanna share?" he asked.

"It's just... she wants me back." Seth sighed.

"Oh, not the last year story again." Sandy shook his head. "Have you talked to her?"

"Yeah, but she's not listening. She's not giving up. And THAT was a quote." Seth answered raising his eyebrows in return.

"You have a tough life Seth." Sandy smiled.

"Oh, not you too..." Seth shook his head.

"Hey Anna!" Seth said smiling and kissed her on the cheek. "Come in."

"Seth." She grinned and came into the house. "You look great as always."

"Really?" he smiled "You too. Come on, why don't we go to my room. I don't believe you had a chance to talk to Captain Oats yet."

"Oooh... we could play a little bit of jenga." She winked at him while he leaded her upstairs to his room.

"Exactly." He said closing the door behind them. She sat on his bed and he went to her taking Captain Oats. "Hey Anna! I missed you." He said instead of him and looked down at Anna. He leaned in and kissed her, laying on the bed on top of her.

"Mmmmm... I knew you're gonna change your mind." Anna smiled looking at him and kissed him again.

"Yeah, well, you're here now and you're like a girly version of me... how could I resist?" he laughed and she punched him playfully.

"Actually, you're right. But that's kinda scary, right?"

Seth nodded.

"Yes, my dear Sethy girl." He smiled and kissed her again.

_Wait something's wrong here. Seth is acting really strange. He couldn't just forget about Summer. This is too easy._

"Seth..." she said pulling away.

"What?" he asked still smiling.

"Nothing." She shook her head and went back to kissing.

_Maybe Summer was not that important after all... No, it can't be. We broke up last year because of her. She was too strong competition for me... Well, I guess she's not anymore. Anna scores this time. Seth is mine. _

Anna opened her eyes. _Sure it was a dream, but it was a great one. This day's gonna be great._

"Hey Anna!" Seth said smiling and kissed her on the cheek. "Come in."

"Seth." She grinned and came into the house. "You look great as always."

"Really?" he smiled "You too. Come on, why don't we go to my room. I don't believe you had a chance to talk to Captain Oats yet."

_Ok, this is scary. But awesome._

"Oooh... we could play a little bit of jenga." She winked at him while he leaded her upstairs to his room.

"Exactly." He said closing the door behind them. Summer was sitting on the bed.

_What?_

"Wait. What is she doing here?" Anna said looking at Seth.

"Nice to see you too Anna." Summer smiled and stood up walking to Seth. "We should talk."

"I thought you don't wanna see him ever again." Anna looked at her.

"Oh, come on, you know that's impossible. We go to same school." Summer laughed and looked at Seth. He blushed at his own words.

"See Anna, Summer and I ARE together. I tried to tell you that, but you just didn't listen." Seth said.

"But I kissed you and you kissed back and she saw us." Anna said.

"Have you ever heard of a word forgive?" Summer asked.

"I did. Just not from you." Anna said harshly.

"I changed." Summer smiled. "And so did you." She shook her head. "Unfortunately."

"I wouldn't agree. I'm stronger now."

"No, you're not. You're just more stubborn. And that doesn't lead you anywhere." Seth said softly.

"I want you Seth. I always did."

"Anna we already went through this last year. And you were smart enough to understand my feelings. Why did you come back? You were doing great in Pitsburg. You told me that yourself."

"Yes, everything was ok, but I couldn't forget you. I tried. But you're Seth Cohen." She said looking at Summer. Summer looked down. She knew that feeling too well. Falling for Seth Cohen. Seth didn't know what to say.

"You make me feel so bad. You know that the last thing I wanna do is hurt you." He said. "But I'm in love with Summer. God, how many times do I have to tell you that to make you understand? It's simple. Summer and I – we're together, we're in love, we mean each other everything, we're..."

"Undeniable combination." Summer jumped in taking his hand. He looked at her and smiled. Those were the right words.

Anna looked at them.

"What am I doing?" she said to herself and paused. "I should be the one who knows that better then anyone." She sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I can't believe I came all over from Pitsburg. I thought you're over Summer. I should've known that's impossible. I mean, you loved her since you were ten. It's like destiny. God, I'm an idiot. What have I turned into?" she kept rambling, looked at them and went out of the room and out of the house.

Seth looked at Summer.

"Go after her." Summer smiled. She watched him kissing her and going out.

"Anna." He called her. She was standing on the hot sand, looking at the ocean. He came to her. "It's ok. You're not an idiot. You just assumed Summer and I are not together anymore."

She looked at him.

"Oh, Seth, I can't believe I did this." She laughed. "I mean, it's ridiculous. Even if you weren't together I should've known that she's the only one you'll ever love. Your love is too strong."

He nodded and the silence hit them. Minutes passed.

"I'm going back home." She said. "There's nothing for me here. We're still friends, right?"

He smiled. "Of course we are." He said putting his arm over her shoulders and walked along the beach with her.

"And I'll have to find some nice guy back in Pitsburg." She laughed.

"Absolutely. And he better be nice or..."

"You'll send Ryan to kick his butt. I know... I thought he's not into that anymore."

"Well, he'll always do that for his brother." Seth said laughing.

"Oh, yeah, right." Anna laughed as well. "Seth, I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too, but we'll keep in touch like we did, ok?"

"Ok." She nodded smiling.

"As long as you don't fall in love with me again." He looked at her.

"Sure. Never again." She agreed.

"I know it must be hard, I'm irresistible Seth Cohen."

"Oh, god, Seth... eww..." she laughed

"Hey, eww is Summer's"

"Oh, yeah, right. Sorry..." she smiled "So, tell me more about Summer."

He looked at her, grinned and started talking.

Marissa and Ryan were making out when Seth and Summer entered the pool house.

"Oh, guys... please." Seth said and turned to Summer. "See? I told you it's not a good idea to go to the love-sex-nest..."

"Oh, shut up Cohen. You're lucky we didn't walked at something nastier." Summer laughed.

"Hey, stop it, I'm getting nasty mental pictures here." Seth said and finally looked back at Ryan and Marissa. "Hey guys."

"Oh, you finally remembered we're present." Ryan said.

"Bro, we talked about sarcasm." Seth shook his head.

"Anyway, guys, we came to ask you if you wanna hang out with us a little. We'll be in the living room." Summer smiled and pushed Seth out of the pool house.

Ryan and Marissa came to living room.

"I thought sex is not allowed in the living room. Did Kirsten and Sandy change the rules?" Marissa laughed.

"Of course not." Seth smiled moving away from Summer. "They are still thinking about it."

Ryan smirked and sat next to Seth.

"So, the fabulous four strikes again, right?" Marissa asked.

"Absolutely!" Summer answered looking at Seth who winked at her.

"You doubted it?" Ryan turned to Marissa.

"Of course not. These two..." she motioned to Seth and Summer. "They're too predictable. They're gonna stay together forever."

"That's because we're amazing couple." Seth said.

"That's because they're in love." Ryan added.

"That's because they can't live without each other." Marissa said.

"Wow... they are much like us." Ryan laughed looking at her and kissed her quickly.

"Yes, but you're forgetting one thing." Seth looked at him. "We are unbeatable couple."

Summer looked at him and nodded smiling.

"Undeniable combination." She concluded and gave into a kiss.

THE END

**A/N – Hey guys! I'm so happy, my first baby is finished! I hope you like it! I do. I want to thank everyone for all the great reviews. You guys were amazing. Thanks a lot. I'm having another fanfic on mind, but I don't know when I'll start it. Till then love ya all, thanks for your support.**

**Sunny aka Arinqua**


End file.
